You're in over your head, you know
by fishiexy
Summary: Josh is jealous of Kyle when he is asked out by the school's popular, bad-girl but decides to teach Kyle about dating and sex, despite Kyle's reticence, with the aim of improving his own reputation. However, in doing so he finds himself falling for Kyle but the date does not go as planned for either of them when Kyle is drugged and assaulted.


**You're in over your head, you know**

By Fishiexy

This story contains graphic details of a sexual relationship between two males so if that offends you then please read no further.

I also want to add a trigger warning for scenes later on in the story that may upset some people, again if this does or could apply to you, please read no further.

Kyle's thoughts/voiceover in _italics_ throughout

* * *

Part 1 - Where Kyle discovers his sexuality and Josh discovers his jealous side.

 _I was sitting on the grass at school eating the lunch that Nicole had packed for me and was watching Charlie shooting hoops with some of the guys from the team. He would bounce the ball four times then he would dribble up to the hoop, dodge a team mate, jump and score. It was a beautiful picture to watch, at times, mathematically almost perfect. It was a warm day and Charlie had taken his shirt off. He was tall and thin and I could see all of the muscles in his arms and back individually moving as he ran and jumped. The human body was an amazing machine and really very nice to look at, be it male or female._

 _Human sexuality is a complex issue and one that I had been thinking about for a long time. I had always assumed that males found females attractive given Josh's frequent ramblings on the subject of girls and his many escapades in trying to meet them. It was only logical that if boys desired girls, then girls would also desire boys else the species would never reproduce. Lori and Hillary seemed to confirm my belief in this spending many hours discussing the good points and more often the bad points of boys they had met. I was happy with the way I understood things and found girls interesting._

 _The females I had met in my life, Nicole, Lori, Amanda had bodies very similar to males in most respects, but there were subtle differences in shape and size, quite apart from the obvious differences of internal and external genitalia. Men tended to be taller, had broader backs and chests, smaller hips, a squarer, more angular face and jaw and their body muscles were more defined. Women were shorter, softer and had curves not angles. Their chests were narrower but they had breasts that varied in shape and size between individuals. Their waists were smaller than mens' but their hips and thighs were wider and more pronounced. Their faces were rounder and their legs longer giving them a more child-like appearance and their skin was soft and smooth. Men also had more hair on their bodies all except me. Apart from my head, I was hairless._

 _But yesterday, I saw two men touching each other on the television. They were not much older than me and they were hugging and kissing as I had seen Lori and Declan do. I was not aware that men could find each other sexually attractive; however, I found the programme very interesting. There was something powerful and exciting about a man's body and I found myself thinking about the males that I knew: Declan, Charlie, Josh, Stephen and wondered if they had ever kissed another man. I told Nicole about the programme and she told me that people who like the same sex are called homosexual and it is just another variant of a normal physical relationship. I asked her if a person could like both men and women and she said that lots of people do and they are called bisexual. Then I asked her if she was bisexual. She said no but then asked me if I had ever had feelings for another man. I said no, but that I thought the male body was very attractive and that I would like to kiss a man. She said so did she and then smiled at me._

 _Stephen came in from work and hugged Nicole and then went to the fridge to get a drink. I asked him if he had ever sex with a man. He dropped his beer and it smashed on the floor and he said 'What the fuck sort of question is that?' He sounded angry and his pattern of speech contained words and inflections I was not familiar with, so I didn't answer him. Nicole had her hand over her mouth and looked like she was laughing so I smiled too. This only seemed to make Stephen even more upset. Nicole explained to Stephen that we had been discussing different forms of sexuality as I had been watching a TV program about boys having sex. 'What were you doing letting him watch porn?' Stephen answered clearing up the spilt beer. Nicole said that it wasn't porn and that homosexuality was normal and if I was homosexual then that was ok. She sounded cross that Stephen should suggest that it wasn't. Stephen said that he didn't want me watching any more TV programs about boys or girls having sex with each other. He got another beer out of the fridge. I decided that I would not mention homosexuals to Stephen again as it seemed to make him angry. I changed the subject. 'What's porn?' I asked. 'Jesus, Nicole!' he said in a high-pitched voice. He looked even angrier than before and I thought he was going to shout at me but he changed his mind, took his beer and left the room shaking his head. Nicole just looked at me and started laughing again._

 _Since that day I had started looking at Charlie as more than just a team mate and friend. Looking at his tall, muscular body made me feel excited and my own body started to tingle. I wanted to touch him, to hold him like Lori and Declan did when they were hugging and I wanted to kiss him. But I didn't know how to go about doing that. It was difficult enough approaching and talking to girls. I had no idea what to say to Charlie. What would happen if he didn't want to kiss me? I didn't know if he liked boys. There seemed to be no way to tell whether someone like girls or boys or both and judging from Stephen's reaction to my inquiry yesterday, some people could get very angry if you got it wrong._

Josh Trager sat among his friends in the school grounds, quietly watching his foster-brother sitting cross-legged on the grass finishing the remains of his lunch. His friends were chatting and laughing about Saturday night's social programme and the opportunities it would present to get together with girls. Josh let their loud and crude comments wash over him, occasionally acknowledging them with a nod, sneer or snort, but not really concentrating on what once would have been his favourite topic of conversation. Nowadays he seemed to be spending more and more time looking at and thinking about the strange young man sitting alone a short distance away from him. Kyle was watching Amanda's boyfriend shoot hoops, his expressive blue-green eyes never leaving Charlie's body. Did Kyle just really like basketball or was he gay? Josh was trying once again to understand the enigma that was Kyle.

Josh had learnt a great many things about Kyle in the few months that he had been living with his family, the weirdest initially, but ultimately the least important on Josh's 'Kyle-weird-o-meter' scale, was his absence of a belly-button. Kyle also had amazing physical abilities. Like he could jump off a building with no apparent injury to himself and he could shoot a hoop from anywhere on the basketball court. Actually, he didn't even need to be on the court. Give him a ball and a hoop and Kyle could calculate the angle, velocity and force of throw needed to score a basket from anywhere. These two things alone would make Kyle one of the coolest kids in school. Yet Kyle seemed not to even know the definition of the word 'cool'. Even when he was on the basketball team, and everyone could see how good he was, he chose to resign rather than let Declan play and possibly injure himself permanently. Josh secretly admired him for that. It took guts to stand up to coach and cause the team to lose and therefore be the most hated kid in school for a while, when he could have been the most loved and worshipped kid in the school. Why did Kyle not seem to care about that?

It wasn't as though Kyle didn't understand that he was different or that he didn't know that people tended to mock, tease or bully him. He knew it was unpleasant and that he didn't like it, but he just didn't seem to do anything to stop it. It was like Kyle wanted to be accepted for who he was and not have to change himself to fit in with other peoples' ideas of 'cool'. Kyle always did what was right and if that made him unpopular, then so be it. Josh shook his head in disgust. What was the point of being able to do hour long tests in five minutes if you didn't brag about it and help your friends and brother to cheat on their tests? What was the point in being able to draw photograph quality pictures if you weren't going to give them to girls to show how talented and sensitive you were? God, girls lapped that sort of thing up. Josh would have scored for sure by now if he had had but one of Kyle's talents. He shook his head. He just didn't understand him. How could someone that smart be so dumb?

But Kyle didn't seem to care what girls thought of him, in fact, Kyle didn't seem to care what anyone thought of him. Well, that wasn't quite true. There were two people Josh could think that Kyle did try very hard to please, the first of whom was next door neighbour Amanda Bloom. But she was a 'goody-two-shoes' who was going out with Charlie, so Kyle wasn't going to get anything out of her. The other person was his mother. Now that one Josh could understand to a certain extent. His mom had rescued Kyle from certain death at the juvenile detention center and given him a place to live, but there seemed to be more to it than that. Nicole and Kyle were always touching and hugging and smiling and staring at each other. She gave Kyle far more attention than either he or Lori got. And Josh had noticed a difference in his mother as well. She seemed to be happier and more relaxed since Kyle had come to live with them. Was something inappropriate going on between them? No, it couldn't be true! His mom loved his dad. They were happy together, weren't they? But Kyle did go into his mother's room at night when everybody was supposed to be asleep and Josh had seen Nicole take Kyle back to his own room and she had stayed there for a very long time. Maybe something was going on. But Kyle was only a year older than him. Nicole wouldn't do anything with someone young enough to be her son would she?

Josh looked over at the object of his wild and crazy thoughts and studied his physical appearance carefully. What could his mother possibly see in him? Kyle was sitting cross-legged on the grass, his head tilted upwards at a slight angle with his trade-mark expression of curiosity on his face. The warm breeze blew through his dark hair disturbing the thick, wiry strands. His skin was pale and flawless, not a zit in sight Josh noticed enviously. His jaw was smooth, although Josh could see a bluish discolouration under the skin indicating Kyle must need to shave at least twice a day to keep it that way. That was strange, though, Josh couldn't remember ever having seen Kyle shave. Kyle was sitting at an angle to him and so Josh noticed his perfect, straight nose and long, dark eyelashes. At that moment, Kyle raised his arm slowly, the muscles of his biceps and shoulder becoming visible as a butterfly landed softly onto his outstretched hand. Josh snorted. That was what Kyle had been looking at: a stupid bug? But Josh found himself oddly aroused and couldn't take his eyes off the scene in front of him. Kyle turned his head and Josh saw his full lips part, an expression of child-like wonder and awe on his face. He turned his hand slowly watching the insect intently as though it was the most beautiful thing in the world. His mouth turned up at the corners as he smiled to himself, revealing white, even teeth.

It was as if Josh had just had a revelation. He was amazed that he hadn't noticed it before. Kyle was beautiful: there was no other way to put it. And coupled with his tall, muscular body, his emotional sensitivity and child-like curiosity and enthusiasm for everything around him, Josh suddenly realised that his mother, with her almost obsessive desire to help people and her emotional neediness to feel wanted and useful, didn't stand a chance. If Kyle looked at Nicole like that, like she was the most beautiful and important person in the world, there's no way she could resist. Hell, there's no way I could resist, he thought, frowning, not sure which of the last two thoughts was the most disturbing.

Just at that moment, Amanda Bloom's boyfriend Charlie, sauntered over to where Kyle was sitting and flopped down on the grass beside him. He wiped the sweat from his face and then mock punched Kyle on the upper arm by way of greeting. Kyle's body stiffened and his spine straightened as he sat bolt upright. He looked down at his arm where Charlie had hit him and then touched the spot himself. Had Charlie hurt Kyle, Josh wondered to himself? It didn't look as though he had really punched him that hard at all and Kyle hadn't flinched but the way that he was gingerly feeling his arm… Oh my God! Realization hit Josh as he watched Kyle lift his head back up to stare at Charlie, his blue-green eyes open wide, full lips slightly parted, making him look like he couldn't believe what was in front of him. Josh's own mouth dropped open in shock. Kyle had a 'thing' for Charlie!

Josh suddenly felt a wave of jealousy sweep over him. He shook his head as if to try and clear the irrational emotion from his mind and looked back at the two boys sitting together. Charlie was leaning back with an elbow on the grass, chin propped in his hand and was gesticulating wildly with the other arm to Kyle who had a soft, shy smile on his face. Josh couldn't make out what they were saying at this distance but it looked like Charlie was asking Kyle to do something. Kyle was shaking his head but still smiling at him. Charlie sat up and pushed Kyle backwards. He fell down onto the grass. Charlie continued to poke and prod him until Kyle put his hands up in surrender. Charlie laughed gleefully, like he'd just got one over on Kyle and then threw him a crunched up soda can. The can landed in Kyle's lap. He slowly picked it up and turned it over in his hand a few times as if calculating its weight and shape. He raised his eyes to Charlie, smiled at him as though he were indulging a child, then suddenly leant back, lifted his arm and snapped it forwards. The can shot out of his hand and flew upwards into the sky towards the basketball court. There was a clatter as the can hit is mark and dropped through the hoop. Charlie jumped up delighted and cheered.

Josh felt incredibly angry and betrayed. He had been the one to first teach Kyle to play basketball and who had discovered Kyle's incredible ability to calculate velocities and trajectories. And then Charlie comes waltzing in, gets Kyle on the school team and is suddenly his new best friend. Everyone thinks Charlie is so great for discovering this brilliant new player. And now just look at Kyle – all puppy dog eyes and shy smiles and using his abilities just to show off for Charlie. Josh had asked Kyle loads of times to chuck a soda can at a teacher's car or into a girl's bag but Kyle wouldn't have any of it, until Charlie asked of course. Josh was so jealous of the attention Kyle was getting he could spit. He glowered as he looked back over at Kyle.

Charlie had just put out a hand to help Kyle up which Kyle hesitantly took and was pulled back up into a sitting position. Kyle didn't immediately let go of Charlie's hand but was now staring at the fingers wrapped around his wrist. He slowly raised his eyes to look at Charlie. There was no smile on his face now, just an expression of longing, desire and need. It was like an electric current had arced through the joining of hands from Kyle's body to Charlie's. Josh could see the sexual tension radiating from Kyle even from the distance he was sitting. There's no way that Charlie could fail to understand what Kyle wanted, and what he was offering in return. Charlie's eyes were locked with Kyle's and then as quickly as it had started the spell was broken. Charlie shook himself and pulled his hand away from Kyle as though his touch was red hot. He looked slightly shell shocked for a second but then covered it up by laughing. He gave Kyle a wave and ran back towards the locker room. Kyle watched him until he had disappeared from sight.

Josh felt a myriad of emotions wash over him. He was furious at Kyle for wanting to spend time with someone other than himself. He had thought that he and Kyle were buddies. They hung round together and Josh had taught Kyle lots of important social survival tips and had even given him one of his porno mags for God's sake. How much more of a special relationship could two guys have? If Kyle started spending time with Charlie, Josh would be back on his own again and that would suck, big time. But he was also jealous of Charlie for being the one that Kyle had directed his attention towards. Charlie was already going out with Amanda and didn't deserve to have someone as amazing as Kyle to be more than friends with. The more Josh looked at Kyle the more he wanted the boy for himself. To have Kyle's undivided attention focused on him, to get into Kyle's complex psyche, to understand his emotions and of course, to touch him. Josh's penis twitched in agreement. He crossed his legs and subtly rearranged himself through his jeans. Was Kyle gay? Did he even know what being gay meant? Kyle had never had a relationship before. Why did he want Charlie? Was it a kind of hero worship because Charlie had taken a chance on him by getting him into the basketball team? Kyle was too sensitive, too intelligent for a jock like Charlie. But if sex with a boy was what he wanted, then Josh would be happy to accommodate him. He would make it a night that Kyle wouldn't forget in a hurry. To bite those delicious pouty lips and force his tongue inside Kyle's mouth, to blow him and make him scream for release and to watch him come all over himself, with his arms pinned above his head, back arching upwards…

His lewd fantasies were interrupted by the loud voice of one of his friends.

'Oh my God! Is your brother talking to Deichman?'

'Foster-bother!' Josh automatically corrected.

'He is such loser!' The rest of group laughed.

Josh wasn't sure whether his friends were talking about Deichman or Kyle. Just having your name in the same sentence as Deichman's was enough to put you in the dork camp. Josh looked at Kyle again. He was smiling, with that same infuriatingly gorgeous and special smile that he uses on my mother, Josh thought morosely, and was now inviting Deichman to sit down next to him. And not only was he welcoming and friendly, he was offering the boy some of his fruit, which my mother cut and packed for him this morning, Josh noted to himself. He was suddenly very angry. Didn't Kyle realise that sitting with Deichman was going to put him in the freak camp and more importantly, by association, put Josh in that category. For God's sake! He had a reputation to preserve even if Kyle didn't seem to care about his own. It was time to put his foot down and tell Kyle a few home truths.

'You're right guys. Kyle's new and so he doesn't know what sort of people he needs to avoid. I'd better go over there and sort him out. Catch you later.'

He got up and walked purposefully over to where Kyle and Deichman were sitting, mindful that he had an audience. Kyle sensed rather that heard him approach. He looked up and grinned.

'Hello Josh!' Kyle's slow, deep, monotone interrupted his flow of thoughts.

Josh stopped a few feet away from the pair sitting on the grass, as though even standing too close to Deichman would contaminate his reputation.

'Kyle? Can I have a word?'

Kyle's bright smile slipped. 'What's the matter?' he asked.

'Over here Kyle, it's private.'

Kyle uncoiled his long body and gracefully stood up walking over to where Josh was waiting impatiently.

'Kyle, what are you doing?' He hissed. 'Everyone's looking at you sitting with Deichman. '

'What's wrong with Deichman?' Kyle asked.

Josh rolled his eyes dramatically.

'He's a freak!'

'He's my friend!' Kyle said, hurt and disappointment in his voice.

The tone was not lost on Josh.

'Well it's all very noble of you to take on charity cases but your rep is going down the toilet.'

'Rep?' Kyle asked confused.

'Reputation! And since you live with me, your rep is my rep. Now I've tried to protect you and tell people that you're new, but you can't sit down in front of the whole school and compare notes with Deichman!'

'Why not?' Kyle's smile had been replaced with a frown.

'Kyle, I just told you why not. He's a loser and you're going to make me look bad.' Josh shouted.

'Loser!' A shout came from one of his friends.

'Freak!' Another joined in.

'Guys!' Josh turned to them. 'Shut up, I'm handling it!' He turned back to Kyle only to be interrupted again, his time by Deichman.

'Kyle!'

Both Kyle and Josh turned to look at him.

'Hey, we're trying to have a private conversation here!' Josh warned him.

'Kyle, it's ok, I've got to go.' He said, ignoring Josh, but with a look of hurt and resignation on his face. It wasn't the first and it wouldn't be the last time he had been called a loser.

'Good idea.' Josh replied.

'No, I want you to stay. We were talking.' Kyle told the forlorn boy. He turned to his foster-brother. 'Josh was just about to leave.'

'Oh my God!' His friends shouted again. 'It's Jen Blakeman!'

The boys scrambled to their feet and started whispering and pointing. Kyle's association with Deichman was immediately forgotten. Josh turned around to see a girl in leather trousers standing and talking to Lori, Declan and Amanda. Lori was laughing and Amanda pointed over towards them.

'Josh, did you hear what I said? Deichman and I are friends…' Kyle started to say.

'For God's sake Kyle, shut up will you? The most popular girl in the school is pointing at me and you're going to ruin everything. Now she's going to think that I hang out with you and Deichman! Shit! She's coming over. Just act cool and don't say anything, you can be such a freak sometimes!' Josh hissed, flustered.

'This is my foster-brother Kyle. Kyle, this is Jen.' Lori introduced them.

Kyle looked at Josh who made a 'shut up' face. Kyle didn't say anything.

There was an awkward pause.

'Kyle's new and sometimes he can be a bit shy.' Lori said giving Josh the 'what have you done now?' look. 'Kyle, Jen wants to ask you something, why don't you come over here?' She grabbed his arm and pulled him away from Josh and into the middle of the small group.

'You know I'm in a band right?' She asked Kyle in a low, seductive voice.

'She's so totally coming onto him!' Josh thought. 'Does he even understand?'

'No.' Said Kyle.

'Crash and burn!' Josh smiled to himself.

Kyle had been blessed with the most amazing abilities and had the looks of a God, but when he opened his mouth, it all went disastrously wrong.

'Life's a bitch!' He mumbled. 'And then you die!'

Jen looked over in his direction and saw him smiling at Kyle's honest, straightforward and rather unsubtle answer. It was refreshing in a cute kind of way to find someone that hadn't heard of her. Someone that didn't just give her a line so they could go out with the cool girl. Someone that had the most amazing blue-green eyes! Yep! She liked what she saw. Time to separate him from his friends and work her magic. She put her arm through his and started to walk away. Kyle had no choice but to follow her.

* * *

Part 2 - Where Kyle discovers what going on a date means and Josh just gets mean

'Kyle's got a date!' Lori announced at dinner.

Stephen and Nicole looked at Lori in surprise and then looked at Kyle who continued to chew his food slowly, his expressive eyes looking repeatedly between his foster-parents as they stared at him. Finally, Stephen smirked, raised his eyebrows and then winked at him.

'Well, good for you Kyle!' Nicole said smiling at him.

Josh scowled. 'It's not a date!'

The family's focus moved to Josh.

'What do you mean Josh?' Stephen said.

'I mean that it's just a load of guys going to Destiny's on Saturday night. It's not just Kyle and Jen going out together.' Josh scowled again.

'Jen?' Stephen mouthed silently to Nicole who shook her head and shrugged.

'There might be loads of guys all going together, but I was there when Jen asked Kyle to go with her, so, yes, it is a date!' Lori smirked, pleased that she could annoy her brother.

'But they won't be alone, it's a nightclub!' Josh tried again.

'Since when was that the definition of a date?' Lori asked sarcastically.

'But she's singing in the band, she's not even going to be able to talk to him!'

'The band has drink breaks and anyway, she'll be able to see him after the gig and then things will get really hot and steamy!' Lori seemed to be enjoying herself at Josh's expense. 'Anyway, you're only pissed because you fancy Jen and she asked Kyle out and not you!'

Josh's eyes became wide for a second and then a flush of pink appeared on his cheeks.

'Lori, that's enough!' Stephen warned her.

'That is so not true!' Josh started shouting. 'I just can't believe that a girl like Jen would ask out someone like Kyle. I mean, look at him! He's a complete geek and she's like the coolest girl in the school. Kyle wouldn't know what to do with girl anyway, especially not one like Jen!'

'And like you would!' Lori threw back at him.

'Lori, I don't want to hear another word!' Nicole said sharply and then turned on her son. 'And Josh! That's a really mean thing to say about Kyle. He's not a geek and maybe Jen saw something special she liked in him, like I did.' Nicole put her hand on Kyle's arm and gave him a reassuring squeeze.

Josh narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips. There she went again, touching him. Not only was Kyle sniffing around Charlie, but now he was accepting dates with girls and on top of everything he was touching up his mother. Couldn't he just make up his mind? Why did he have to have everything? Josh's life sucked and would be infinitely better if Kyle had never come to live with them.

'That's so like you Mom, you're always taking Kyle's side.'

'Well somebody needs to Josh and it's a shame it isn't you.' Nicole replied embarrassed that her son was acting so rudely.

'It's not fair!' Josh whined. 'Just because Kyle can do all this stuff and doesn't have a belly button, he suddenly gets to go out on a date with a really cool girl.'

'Josh!' Nicole warned.

'I thought you said it wasn't a date.' Lori said snidely.

'Lori!' Stephen warned a second later.

But Josh was angry and had worked himself up and Kyle was the easy target.

'He can hardly speak, let alone hold a decent conversation. I mean he's an alien for Christ's sake. He wears Dad's old clothes and hangs out with Deichman! She's probably only doing it for dare!'

'That's it! Josh, apologize to Kyle this minute or leave the table!' Nicole said, her voice raised in anger.

Josh pushed his chair back from the table.

'Don't worry, I'm going. I don't want to eat with a gay alien freak!' He stomped off upstairs.

There was silence at the table. Everyone looked at their plates. Then Nicole leant over and touched Kyle on the arm again.

'He didn't really mean it, Kyle, he's just upset that you got a date and he didn't. She smiled apologetically at him.

'Yes, He's just jealous, don't listen to him.' Stephen added.

'So, Kyle!' Nicole said nonchalantly, helping herself to more beans. 'Who's this Jen girl?'

'She's a senior at school.' Kyle answered.

'How do you know her?' Nicole asked.

'I don't!' said Kyle following Nicole's lead and also helping himself to more beans.

'Look, Mom!' Lori piped up, worried that if she didn't reassure her mother then none of them would be allowed to go on Saturday and she had already arranged to meet Declan. 'Jen really is quite a cool girl. She the lead singer of band and they've played loads of gigs and even have a record contract. The band's playing at Destiny's on Saturday night and just about the whole school's going to be there. She knows Amanda through music class and Amanda's told her about Kyle. Seems she's taken a fancy. I believe her words were…'Who's the hotty?' Most of the guys want to go out with her and most of the girls want to be her. Kyle should be honoured that she noticed him!'

Nicole frowned. 'I don't know that I want him to be noticed by someone that thinks of him that way.'

'Well, she asked and he said yes, so maybe he wants to be noticed by someone that way.' Lori huffed.

'Kyle, if you don't know this girl, why did you agree to go out with her?' Nicole inquired, surprised and a little worried.

'Because she said everybody who was anybody was going and that Lori and Declan and Amanda and Charlie would be there and that I ought to be there too. I didn't want to be nobody so I said I would go.'

Nicole felt her eyes prickle with tears as they did so often whenever Kyle said or did something that showed his desperate need to fit in.

'So it's not really a date?' She said relieved.

'It's Saturday the 13th of April!' Kyle said.

 _I continued to eat slowly, my jaw chewing methodically through my food. I was surprised and interested in the interplay that had just occurred between my foster-family. Nicole insisted that everyone sit down to at least one meal together each day and since Stephen left the house earlier than the rest of the family and some days Nicole worked from home, it tended to be the evening meal. She said it promoted communication and allowed her and Stephen to find out what had been going on in their children's lives. It seemed that I, too, was included in this ritual as Nicole would often ask me how my day at school was and if I had learned anything new or remembered anything about my past. But the meal tonight had not promoted communication and the more people talked and tried to explain their point of view, the more the communication seemed to break down until Josh left the conversation altogether._

 _I could see that everyone was getting very uncomfortable around me and it seemed that once again I had unwittingly done something to upset the family. Stephen and Lori avoided eye contact with me and Nicole seemed embarrassed that Josh said the things that he did. I couldn't understand why she was upset. After all, she had not said or done anything to hurt me. They were talking about me again as though I couldn't understand what they were saying or as if I wasn't even here. I replayed the conversation in my head. Things had started to go wrong when Lori mentioned I had a 'date'. I didn't understand why Saturday's date was anymore important than today's date. It was three days later or 72 hours later or 4,320 minutes later or 259,200 seconds later, but why was this important? And what did Jen have to do with the 13th of April?_

 _Why was it important that I knew Jen? I had said I would go to the nightclub because Jen had told me that Amanda and Charlie and Lori and Declan would be there. I knew that if Lori was going then Stephen and Nicole would most likely allow me to go too as Lori would be there to keep an eye on me and they would think that I would be safe. But the real reason I wanted to go was because Charlie was going to be there. Ever since I had seen the boys having sex on TV I had become infatuated with idea of kissing Charlie. I would have an excuse to be near him, to look at him, to talk to him and even to touch him for a whole evening. I felt excited just thinking about it._

 _But from the way Lori was talking about Jen and from Nicole's reaction to my agreeing to go out on Saturday, it seemed that I was in some way meant to stay with Jen. While I was happy to be included and thankful to Jen for inviting me, I would much prefer to stay with Charlie. Did agreeing to go because Jen suggested that I ought to, mean that I could not be with Charlie on Saturday? I didn't think that I would like that very much at all. Perhaps the word 'date' meant more than just a time period of 24 hours. Maybe it had another meaning that I was not aware of._

'What is a date?'

'Oh my God!' Lori exclaimed. 'He's going out on a date with the most popular girl at school and he doesn't even know what he's let himself in for!'

'It's Saturday the 13th of April!' Kyle said.

'That's 'the' date, not 'a' date, you idiot!' Lori sniggered.

Nicole gave Lori the 'Be quiet now, you're hurting Kyle's feelings' look.

Lori took the hint.

'Well, I'll let you handle this one, Mom, I mean you're the therapist. But I'd love to hear what you're going to tell him.' She got up from the table. 'And make sure you tell him exactly what he's expected to do on a date. All the gory details…' She was giggling as she went upstairs.

 _I saw Stephen shrug at Nicole and raise his eyebrows as if to say, 'Go on, tell him.' Then I saw Nicole frown. She looked… troubled. I began to feel apprehensive and was no longer hungry. Of all the family, Nicole's feelings and moods were the easiest to read. If she looked worried, then there was usually something to worry about. I started to get frightened now. What was this 'date' and what had I let myself in for?_

Nicole saw Kyle's expression turn from one of curiosity to one of fear. She momentarily got angry. What was it about her kids that seemed to make them enjoy tormenting Kyle? She didn't think she had brought them up to be so insensitive.

'Kyle! Have you finished eating?'

'Yes.'

'Well, let's go to your room and we can discuss everything you need to know about a date.'

She just didn't think she could answer his inevitable questions in front of anyone else. Lori was right. Kyle should know what was expected of him on a date. Not of course that he had to do anything he didn't want to, but at least he wouldn't be surprised at any of the possible outcomes. She smiled wryly to herself. Now she knew what Stephen must have felt like when he had to give the 'erection' lecture.

She held out her hand and Kyle took it gratefully, following her like a small child.

Stephen had finished clearing away the dishes and had tidied the kitchen. He hadn't seen Nicole so he assumed she was still in with Kyle. He walked quietly through the kitchen and looked around the door to Kyle's room. Kyle was sitting at one end of his bathtub and his wife was at the other. He could hear the low murmur of her voice and see Kyle's eyes fixated on her face. Suddenly Kyle stiffened and his spine straightened. Stephen couldn't make out what they were saying but Kyle appeared quite agitated. He saw Nicole reach out and smoothed her hand through Kyle's hair and then stroked his cheek. She spoke quietly to him until she had his attention again. Kyle then covered Nicole's hand with his own anchoring her hand to his face. The touch seemed to reassure him and he relaxed again. Kyle's eyes were once more fixated on Nicole and Stephen could see the trust, affection and love that this special young man felt for his wife. It was a profoundly touching moment. Stephen felt guilty for intruding upon them and also a little jealous of their unique relationship. He quietly walked away and went upstairs to see his own son.

Stephen came back downstairs to find Nicole sitting in the lounge with a large glass of red wine in her hand.

'You ok?' He asked tentatively.

She looked up on hearing his voice. Her eyes were troubled. 'Uh oh' thought Stephen.

'Didn't go very well? What did you tell him?'

'No, it was fine. He took everything in.' She smiled. 'Well, you know Kyle!'

'So what's the problem?'

Nicole sighed and took another large swallow of wine.

'He had no idea what going on a date entailed. He was confused when I told him that a date meant you were more than just friends, he got upset when I said that kissing was normally involved somewhere along the line and he was almost hysterical when I told him about sex!'

'You think he's going to have sex on a first date?' Stephen said amazed.

'No, of course not! But I wanted to express upon him that going out on a date to a nightclub where there's alcohol and possibly drugs around, can be a dangerous thing. I just want him to be careful. I don't like the sound of this girl. Perhaps she thinks Kyle's going to be her next groupie! In fact, I don't want him to go at all. I don't want him to be hurt. He doesn't know enough about life, he's so trusting, I can't protect him if he's not with me.'

'Well, tell him he can't go!'

Nicole sighed in frustration. 'I can't do that Stephen. You heard him at dinner. He doesn't want to be a nobody. I can't make him feel even more of an outsider by not letting him go to a party that everyone else in school is going to, even my own son.'

'Maybe you could get Josh to help you. I've just been upstairs with him and he's calmed down and feels really bad about saying those mean things about Kyle. Maybe Josh could help Kyle get some new clothes, give him a few dating tips, keep an eye on him at the party.'

'Does Josh know anything about dating?'

'Maybe not, but it's got to be more than Kyle. Why not ask him?'

* * *

Part 3 - Where Kyle displays his equipment and Josh wants to touch

 _I watched Nicole leave my room and sat dumbfounded in my tub. Lori was right. I didn't know what I had let myself in for. I had wanted to go to the party to be with Charlie and now I found out that I was expected to be attentive to Jen and that I was supposed to kiss her goodnight. I didn't want to kiss Jen, I wanted to kiss Charlie! There seemed to be no rules and no algorithm to follow when going on a date, so I could not plan what I had to do. Dancing could be involved. I did not know how to do that. Nicole said slow dancing was easy and that she would teach me and that dates liked that. Nicole didn't seem happy that I was going on a date. She told me that sometimes people had sex on dates but that I shouldn't do anything that I didn't want to and that included dancing and kissing. In fact she told me that I should come home if I wasn't enjoying myself. I didn't want to go on a date any more and decided to go upstairs to tell Josh that he could have my date since he seemed to like Jen so much._

Kyle knocked on Josh's door. There was no answer. He talked to the closed door.

'Josh? I'm sorry that I'm going on a date with Jen. I didn't know what going on a date meant and I don't want to go any more so you can go with her instead.'

Kyle heard the bed springs creak and footsteps came quickly towards the door. Josh opened it and stared up at Kyle.

'Are you mad? You can't just ask someone to take your place on a date!'

He grabbed Kyle's arm and pulled him inside his room and shut the door behind them. All the unpleasantness at the dinner table seemed to have been forgotten.

'Jennifer Blakeman is the girl that every boy in the school wants to go out with including me. You can't stand her up!'

'Stand her up?' Kyle asked confused.

Josh rolled his eyes. 'Yeah, not go out with her. Look, why the sudden change of heart?'

'Nicole told me that I would have to kiss her and that we might have sex.'

Josh's eyes widened. He threw his hands up in the air. 'I can't believe she told you that you could have sex. That is so unfair. She would never let me have sex!'

'I don't want to have sex.' Kyle said.

'What do you mean you don't want to have sex? Every guy wants have sex and especially with a girl like Jen.'

'But I don't know her.'

'What difference does that make? She's hot and she picked you and you've even got the green light from Mom! Life sucks!' He finished sarcastically.

'What should I do?' Kyle asked bewildered.

Josh felt the start of a plan beginning to form in his mind. Jen was cool and she had picked Kyle. Kyle would therefore become cool and by association, so would he. If he stuck close to Kyle, people would think that he knew Jen. It would also get Charlie out of the picture and leave the way open for him to make a move. Come to think of it, maybe Saturday would be a good time to try a little lip lock or even cop a feel on a crowded dance floor. He smiled. It might just work and was certainly worth a try!

'Go out with her on Saturday, tell her she's pretty, a great singer, kiss her and see where it leads.'

'Where should it lead?' Kyle asked confused.

'To a great steamy session of hot, rocking sex if you're lucky! Do aliens have sex? Of course they must as they have to reproduce but do you do it the same way as us?' Josh asked mischievously.

'I don't know. I've never had sex.' Kyle told him.

'Ok, well what about touching?'

'Touching what?'

'Girls of course!'

'Yes.' Said Kyle glad to find something he had done.

'Where. Tits? Ass? Some place even better?' He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

'I shook hands with Amanda in school and I touched Nicole's back when she hugged me and I touched her neck…'

'Stop it man! I can't think of my mother like that, it'll give me nightmares. I mean fondling and you had better not have touched my mom in that way. So no tits or ass?'

'No.' said Kyle.

'Kissing?' said Josh hopefully.

Kyle shook his head.

'Oh man, you're in trouble!'

'I am? Why?' Kyle asked, suddenly worried.

'Well a girl like Jen is going to expect a certain level of expertise, after all, she could have her pick of any guy and she chose you. So you're going to have to demonstrate a basic level of competence.' Josh explained.

'But I don't know how.' Kyle admitted.

'Never mind, bro, stick with me. The can show you some moves that will make Jen think you're the best thing since Brad Pitt.'

Josh saw the question about to form on Kyle's lips.

'A movie star, don't worry about it, you'll do fine. Now, let's check you over and see if all the right bits are where they should be. Open your mouth!' he commanded.

Kyle complied.

'Hum, tongue looks ok, straight, white teeth and the girls will go mad for those lips: plump and pouty. Very kissable! Good. Ok, you can shut your mouth now.'

Kyle did as he was told. Josh took a look at Kyle's profile then touched his hair.

'Nice straight nose, hair's a bit thick and wiry, but we can spike that up on Saturday night. Right take off your shirt!'

Kyle did so and put it neatly down on Josh's bed.

'Man, it still freaks me out every time!'

He touched Kyle's flat abdomen where his navel should have been.

'But you've got a nice six-pack and good muscles in your arms.' He said squeezing Kyle's biceps. 'What about your 'equipment'? Is that the same as ours?'

'Equipment?'

'Yeah, you know, your cock?'

Kyle just stared at him.

'Oh for God's sake, your penis! Is it normal?' Josh asked taking his 'job' of tutoring Kyle very seriously.

'I don't know. I've never had anything to compare it to.'

'Let me see then. I have to know what I've got to work with!' Josh smirked.

Kyle took hold of the waist band of his trousers and shorts and firmly tugged them down to his knees. Then he stood back up again and looked expectantly at Josh.

Josh had never believed for a moment that Kyle would take his pants down in front of him. A normal boy would know that it wasn't expected and was said as a joke and would never have done anything like that. But then Kyle wasn't normal. It would not have entered his mind that Josh would want to gawk at him, ridicule him, pay him back for some perceived betrayal or use him in a crazy quest to be popular. Josh's mouth was open and he was staring at Kyle's groin. It was the biggest penis Josh had ever seen and it wasn't even erect. Kyle must be an alien with a dick like that and if not, he was one lucky guy.

Kyle waited a few moments and then began to get worried as Josh was still staring at his genitals and had not said a word.

'Josh? Am I 'normal'?'

He suddenly felt ashamed at his behaviour but for the second time today found himself oddly aroused. What was it about Kyle that engendered such feelings in people? In him?

Josh?' Kyle asked again.

He dragged his gaze up to Kyle's anxious face and gulped.

'No Kyle, you're not normal, but that's a good thing, believe me.'

He shook his head in disbelief. Kyle had surprised him yet again. His trusting manner, his belief that people had only his best interests at heart, his beautiful body standing practically naked in front of him, made Josh feel very possessive. He didn't want Jen to experience this view or anyone else for that matter and most especially not Charlie. He'd never had any sort of feelings for boys before but Kyle was different in so many ways. He felt a strange desire to kiss those full, plump, pouty lips and it suddenly became important to him to know if Kyle really could respond to a boy and more specifically, to him, because he wanted so desperately to touch him.

'Kyle!' He said softly looking up into his beautiful face. 'Make it get hard!'

Kyle's bemused expression made it clear he didn't understand what Josh was asking of him.

'Touch your penis, make yourself get an erection!' Josh explained.

Kyle shook his head.

'It's normal to get erections!' Josh reassured him. He really wanted to know what Kyle would look like with a massive hard-on.

'I can't!'

'Why not?'

'It's sore when I touch it.'

'What do you mean it's sore? It feels great! Show me what you do to make it sore.'

'No. It's too sensitive.'

'It's supposed to be sensitive, it's a cock! It's the most sensitive part of your body. The sensitivity of it is what makes it so bloody enjoyable. Think about the end result when you come.'

'Come where?' Kyle asked, that confused look clouding his face again.

'You know, shoot your load, ejaculate!'

There was silence. Josh looked at Kyle's face and with amazement it dawned on him that Kyle had no idea what he was talking about. It was quite possible that Kyle had never had an orgasm in his life. He certainly seemed frightened by the concept of masturbation. Josh suddenly felt rather sad.

'Do you want me to touch you?'

'No. It hurts.'

'Look, Kyle, you're not going to be any good to anyone if you can't get it up.' Josh said exasperated.

'I can get an erection without touching my penis.' Kyle informed him.

'Really? How?' Josh asked surprised.

'By thinking about it!'

'Go on then, show me!'

Kyle closed his eyes. For several seconds nothing happened, then his head dropped back and his lips parted slightly. A small smile appeared on his face and he sighed softly. Josh noted his breathing rate had increased and to his amazement, he saw Kyle's penis begin to move. It twitched a couple of times and then started to expand in length and width. His skin began to stretch to accommodate its increasing girth and then the tip of the bulbous head became visible as his foreskin peeled itself back. Kyle sighed again. Josh felt his own erection becoming uncomfortable. He quickly rearranged himself through his pants. Watching Kyle get a hard-on was one of the most stimulating things he had ever experienced. He had never been so turned on in his life. He looked down at Kyle's groin again. He was amazed and very jealous of the size of him. Kyle's penis was now fully erect, jutting proudly from his body, its silky skin stretched smooth and taut exposing the dark pink swollen glans, its tip leaking a single, glistening drop of pre-come.

Kyle shivered, then slowly opened his eyes and stared at Josh. Josh noted his breathing was rapid and shallow, as though he had just run a mile and his pupils had dilated. Kyle was turned on!

'Does it hurt now?' Josh asked softly.

'No.'

'How do you feel?'

'Strange. My skin feels too tight. There's a pressure in my groin and I feel all tingly.'

'That's good, that's what it's supposed to feel like! Touch yourself now. It won't hurt, it'll feel good, I promise you.' Josh told him.

Kyle looked scared. He shook his head again.

'Kyle, it's the best feeling in the world. Men can't get enough of it. Touch yourself!'

Josh took a step closer and lightly rested his hands on Kyle's waist. His skin was soft, smooth, hairless, and so hot underneath Josh's hands. Kyle looked down between their bodies at the gentle touch and watched as if mesmerised by the soft caress of Josh's hands on his hips.

'Kyle!' Josh said softly.

Kyle shivered again and then dragged his gaze upwards to stare wide-eyed at Josh. His lips were slightly parted and his breathing had all but stopped, Josh noticed.

'Let me touch you.' He whispered. 'Let me show you what it feels like to come…'

Josh couldn't take his eyes off Kyle. When had it became the most important thing in the world to feel the silky length of Kyle in his hand and to be the one who first made him experience that exquisite sensation of sexual release? Kyle needed someone to mould him, to teach him, to hold him, to love him. And Josh desperately wanted to be that person. Kyle's blue-green eyes were locked onto his own. It was as though Kyle could read his mind, see his thoughts and knew of his desires. He suddenly had the overwhelming urge to kiss this amazing young man standing practically naked in front of him and he didn't know if that thought had come from him or from Kyle. What was happening to him? Was he gay? He didn't know and at this point he didn't care. He just had to touch Kyle. He leant closer, eyes never leaving those blue-green depths…

'Josh?'

There was a knock on the door and Nicole and Stephen entered the room.

'We thought that… Oh my God!' said Nicole.

'What the fuck?' said Stephen as they both stopped and stared at the scene in front of them.

Kyle had his pants pooled around his ankles and was standing naked, proudly erect before Josh who had one hand on his hip, the other hand outstretched as if he was about to wrap it around Kyle's penis.

'Oh shit!' said Josh, snatching back his hand and scrabbling backwards away from Kyle, knocking into his desk. Pens and pencils clattered to the floor. Josh jumped and swore again.

Lori poked her head around the door. 'What's all this noise? Oh my God! Kyle's got the biggest…'

'Lori! Get back to your room, now!' Stephen said.

'Mom, Dad, it's not what you think!' Josh squeaked.

'What? My son eyeing up a naked man in his bedroom? What the hell am I supposed to think?'

'Nicole! Stephen! Josh was just going to teach me how to have sex!' Kyle stated matter of factly and smiled happily at them.

Stephen's eyes almost popped out of his head. 'Christ Fucking Almighty!'

'No I wasn't. Not like that. I mean not with me! I was going to teach him how to do it with a girl!' Josh answered quickly in a strangled, high-pitched voice.

'Well, I don't see any girls in here, but I do see Kyle standing there butt naked with a boner on and you just staring!' Stephen shouted.

'You can't help staring. Look at the size of him! And he didn't touch himself once. Talk about mind over matter. He's a bloody freak!' Josh shouted back.

Nicole saw Kyle's smile falter. It brought her out of her shock.

'Ok, that's enough!' Stephen! Josh! Both of you calm down and we'll talk about this tomorrow. Kyle, you're coming with me.'

Nicole walked over to Kyle, bent down in front of him and pulled his trousers up over his hips carefully covering his erection. As the material touched him Kyle took a sharp intake of breath and jumped as if he had been burned. He shivered, then sighed.

'Kyle?' Nicole asked concerned.

He turned his head to look down at her, his normal blue-green eyes black by pupils dilated from arousal.

'Are you ok?' she asked.

'Yes.' He answered in a whisper. She was still kneeling in front him, but she couldn't seem to move. She couldn't drag her eyes from his. What was happening to her?

'Nicole!' Stephen's angry voice interrupted her trance. She felt Kyle take her hand in his and help her up. She held onto it and led him awkwardly from the room.

Stephen watched them leave then turned back to his son. 'Your mother's right. We will certainly be talking about this tomorrow. I don't want to think of what would have happened if we hadn't come in when we did. I don't mind you seeing boys if that's what you like but for God's sake Josh, leave Kyle alone. He's got enough problems already without you experimenting on him.'

Josh sank down on his bed, his face burning with embarrassment as his father left his room. His parent's timing was impeccable as usual. He had just been about to touch Kyle and make him have his first orgasm when his parents had barged in. He knew it wouldn't have taken long, because Kyle was so aroused and responsive that he nearly creamed himself with one inadvertent touch from Nicole. If he wasn't so frustrated and annoyed about his missed opportunity with Kyle he would have laughed. The look on his parents faces! His father was incensed to think his son was gay and his mother couldn't stop staring at Kyle. What was with Kyle and his mom? They were just gazing into each others eyes like they had some deep, meaningful psychic connection. It wasn't fair. For the first time in his life, Josh felt jealous of his mother.

* * *

Part 4 - Where Kyle gets high and Josh gets worried

 _Stephen dropped Lori, Josh and me off at Destiny's on Saturday evening and told us we needed to be home by midnight. I was very excited. I had never been to a nightclub before. As we walked inside I could hear the music playing but I could also feel it through the ground. It was booming and thumping, the sound waves reverberating off the walls and defracting against any corner or surface causing it to appear to be coming from every point in the building. I could feel the waves hitting my body. Lori said something but I couldn't hear what, the music was so loud. There was smoke in the atmosphere, it was a mixture of carbon dioxide and cigarettes, but also something else that I couldn't identify: a sweet, sickly smell that would waft over me and then disappear. All around me, people were dancing and moving to the music. Some were dancing together, others had their eyes closed and were just moving their arms and bodies in time with the music on their own. I couldn't see properly because it was so dark. I glanced at Josh who was nodding his head in time with the music, a look of appreciation on his face. Then lights were flashing around my head and in my eyes. Josh shouted something to me. I couldn't see his mouth to lip read, it was too dark. It sounded like 'drink'. I nodded and followed him._

Josh saw Jen on the dance floor and he knew that she had seen Kyle. She pushed her way through the crowd and stood in front of them. Kyle had to stop or else he would have knocked into her.

'Hello gorgeous!' she said provocatively. 'You look hot tonight!'

Josh noticed she was already a little drunk.

'I got you a drink!' She said handing Kyle one of two bottles of beer she was carrying.

Kyle took the bottle and looked at the label. Then he handed it back to her.

'Thank you Jen, but I don't like beer. It makes me sick!'

'Yeah, Kyle's funny that way, just can't seem to hold his booze! I'm Josh, by the way, Kyle's foster-brother, perhaps I can take that drink from you?'

Jen rolled her eyes. 'Whatever!' she said dismissively, took a swig from her own bottle and turned her attention back to Kyle.

'So you want to go someplace a little quieter?' She asked.

'What?' Kyle said. He couldn't hear her over the booming of the music.

Jen leant forward and shouted in his ear. 'Let's go and sit down someplace quieter and we can talk!'

Kyle nodded thankfully. The music was causing him to get a headache. Jen took his hand and led him off through the crowds leaving Josh standing alone with his beer.

Jen took Kyle to a secluded booth on the balcony overlooking the stage and dance floor. She sat him down and then wiggled over next to him. It was marginally quieter up here and Kyle could at least make out what Jen was saying.

'This is such a cool place. I play here with band regularly. What do you think Kyle?'

'It's very hot and smoky!'

Jen laughed and playfully slapped him on the arm. 'You're so funny!'

'Why?' asked Kyle.

'You say such strange and literal things and you make me laugh in class!'

'I don't mean to be funny.' Kyle said looking at her.

'I kind of guessed that, but you are and it's really cute. I bet all the girls call you cute. She gazed into his eyes and licked her lips.

'No, Lori and Nicole call me Kyle!'

Jen squealed again delighted. 'That's what I mean. You're hilarious!'

Kyle looked bewildered. He didn't know what to say next.

'Do you like cakes?' Jen asked suddenly.

He knew about cakes. He loved cakes, especially the ones that Nicole made at home.

He smiled 'Yes!'

'Well you're in luck gorgeous, 'cos I just baked these today.'

She opened her purse and unwrapped a foil package revealing half a dozen or so small chocolate cakes.

'What are they?' Kyle asked

'Jen's famous secret recipe chocolate hash brownies. I made them especially for tonight.'

She pushed the package towards Kyle who took on and put it in his mouth. He chewed slowly and then smiled.

'They're delicious! Did you really make them yourself?'

'Sure! Do you want another one?'

Kyle nodded. She opened her purse again and pulled out a small pill box. She took out a little white sweet and pushed it into the middle of one of the cakes and then handed it to Kyle.

'This is especially for you. It'll make you feel fucking amazing. You'll be able to last all night. Trust me, you'll thank me later. Enjoy! I've got to go and sing a few songs now but we're going to have a great time tonight. I can't wait! See ya gorgeous!'

And with that she left leaving Kyle to finish his second brownie.

 _I sat munching on the brownie that Jen had given me. It was very tasty. It was nice of her to make cakes for people tonight and to give some to me. I looked at her while I was eating. She had brown eyes, ringed by thick black make-up and long dark hair with orange streaks in it. She had very pale skin and had painted her lips dark red. Her features all conformed to what I knew human males regarded as pretty, but there was something about her that made me uncomfortable. She sat very close to me, she stared intently at me and she kept touching me. Nicole did all these things but it felt nice when she brushed her hand over the side of my face, it felt dangerous when Jen did. I watched her wade through the sea of people on the dance floor. She reached the stage and waved up at me. I put the last bit of the second brownie into my mouth and waved back._

Kyle looked around with interest at all these people interacting in such a small, confined and noisy place. He saw Josh dancing in and around a group of girls occasionally swigging from his bottle of beer. He seemed to be enjoying himself. Lori had found Declan and they were sitting very close together. Then his eyes caught sight of Charlie. His stomach flip-flopped and he felt his heart speed up. Charlie was leaning against the bar talking to Amanda. He seemed to be looking intently into her eyes and then pushed her hair carefully behind her ear. Kyle was suddenly very envious of Amanda. He wondered how it would feel to have Charlie brushing his hair back off his face. He got up and walked downstairs to the bar.

He stood behind Charlie and tapped him on the back. Charlie spun around and smiled when he saw who it was.

'Hi Charlie!' Kyle said shyly.

Kyle playfully punched him on the shoulder.

'Kyle, you old dog! How are you?'

'Ok!'

'I hear you're here with Jen Blakeman tonight!' Charlie leant forward and spoke directly into Kyle's ear. 'You lucky bastard! I got it from the horse's mouth you're going to have a good time later on. She's a sure thing Kyle. What I wouldn't give to be in your shoes!' He stepped back turned and smiled at Amanda.

Kyle didn't understand a word of what Charlie had just said.

'Jen seems very taken with you Kyle.' Amanda said.

Kyle was perplexed. He looked first at Amanda and then at Charlie. Charlie laughed and patted him on the back.

'That's the thing I love about you Kyle, you're just so modest and laid back. I bet you're an animal when you really get excited about something! The quiet ones usually are…'

He leant forward again and said conspiratorially 'I guess we'll find out tonight! I want to hear all about it.'

Amanda tugged on his arm. Charlie turned to Kyle and said. 'I've got to go and dance. Your lady's up next. She's got a great voice. And a great body!' He added as an after thought. 'Remember Kyle, it's like basketball. You gotta shoot to score! Good luck!'

That hadn't gone how he'd hoped. Charlie didn't seem interested in stopping and talking at all. Kyle longingly watched him walk away until he was lost in the sea of bobbing bodies.

'This one's for my gorgeous new hotty. Enjoy folks!' A voice rang out through the sound system.

'I guess that's you, bro!' Josh's voice cut into Kyle's thoughts. 'Seems like you're onto a winner! Drink?' He handed him a soda.

'Thanks.' Kyle took it and drank it down in one. He was suddenly so hot and thirsty.

Jen began to sing. The music swelled and the bass beat thumped. Kyle could feel it through the floor. He felt a little light headed and disoriented.

'Not bad!' Josh said appreciatively. 'So, I saw you two having a pow-wow, what gives?'

Kyle looked at him confused. Josh rolled his eyes.

'I saw you talking with Jen, what did she say?' He reiterated.

'She said I was funny.'

'Oh man, she is so into you!'

'I didn't mean to be funny. I don't know what I said that was funny.'

'It could have been something or nothing, it doesn't matter. What's important is that if a girl thinks you're funny then she likes you and you're in with a chance.'

'A chance at what?' Nothing seemed to be making sense tonight. Kyle thought.

'A chance that she might have sex with you! I thought we agreed that's what you were going to do tonight.'

'Nicole said that I shouldn't do anything I didn't feel comfortable with and Jen makes me anxious. I don't feel comfortable with her.'

'She has to say that, it's mom-speak. But she's not a boy who's about to become a man is she? Come on Kyle, this is every boy's dream. The coolest girl in the school has picked you. She's coming onto you. She wants you. Is all you have to do is let her take you. Just let it happen!'

'But Nicole…'

'Just forget Nicole. Now go out there and stand in front of the stage and let her see that you want her. Go on!' He pushed Kyle until he started moving.

 _My legs felt very wobbly and the room had started to spin. It was difficult to walk in a straight line but I did as Josh had told me. I felt euphoric. I stood in front of the stage and looked up at Jen. All around me people were dancing. I felt the beat though the floor. I watched Charlie gazing up at Jen from the other side of the stage and wished he would look at me that way. I started to move. The music was mesmerising. I was hot. I could feel myself sweating. Charlie had opened the buttons of his shirt. I could see the muscles of his chest contracting as he moved his arms. I wondered what he looked like naked. I couldn't keep my eyes off him._

'Kyle?' I could hear Josh's voice somewhere in the distance. 'Kyle, are you ok?'

'Why shouldn't I be!'

'Because you've been standing here for like, nearly an hour just staring at the stage.'

'I'm listening to the music.'

'Yeah and you're sweating buckets.'

Kyle suddenly began to laugh. It seemed so funny that Josh had come to tell him he looked hot. He was sweating! By definition, he must be hot!

Kyle carried on laughing and playfully slapped him on the arm. 'You're so funny!'

The look on Josh's face was incredible and made him laugh even more.

'That's what I mean, you're hilarious!'

'What the fuck?' Said Josh, eyes wide with disbelief.

This only seemed to fuel Kyle's giggling. Josh sounded exactly like Stephen had three days ago. Even the looks on their faces were the same: shock and incredulity. Kyle could hardly speak, he was laughing so hard.

Josh had never seen Kyle laugh before. Smile, yes, be happy, yes, but never this crazy, out of control, hysterical giggling.

'Are you drunk?'

'No, but I'm very thirsty.' Kyle said with difficulty. 'And I think Stephen thinks I am a homosexual!'

'Join the club!' Josh said under his breath. 'Kyle, you don't look so good, why don't you come and sit down and I'll get you a drink?' Josh asked, now slightly worried. Kyle seemed as though he was having some sort of epileptic fit.

Kyle just continued to laugh Josh led him over to a table and helped him sit down. It was a slow and difficult process. Kyle could hardly walk in a straight line.

 _My stomach was aching I was laughing so hard. I couldn't remember ever laughing like this, but it was wonderful. I had never really understood the concept of humor and what was funny before, but Josh with his spiky hair and surprised look just made something well up inside me and I couldn't stop. The more things he said, the more images it brought to my mind that I found hilarious. I couldn't speak and I could hardly catch my breath. I began to get worried. I was so hot and could feel the sweat running down my face. My heart was hammering in my chest and I felt dizzy but still I couldn't stop laughing. What was happening to me?_

Jen slid into the seat besides Kyle and kissed him on the lips. His laughing stopped immediately.

'I've been dying to kiss those gorgeous, pouty lips of yours all night! How you doing?'

Kyle's vision was blurred. His head felt very heavy and it was difficult to concentrate. He tried to speak, but the words just wouldn't come. He heard himself make a groaning sound. He tried again.

'Feel strange.' He slurred and looked at Jen with unfocused eyes.

'You'll feel great in a moment.' She said slipping her hand underneath the table and rubbing his groin.

Kyle jumped and banged his knees on the underside of the table. His eyes widened as he felt her hand pass beneath the waistband of his jeans and burrow down into his shorts to feel his genitals. He jumped again and tried to get up, but his legs didn't seem to be able to obey the signals coming from his brain. The more he squirmed, the more Jen's hand rubbed against him. He tried to tell her to stop, that this was hurting him, but all that came out of his mouth was a groan. He couldn't see properly, he was so hot and thirsty and he felt dizzy and light-headed. He slipped sideways into Jen's shoulder, couldn't seem to right himself and thankfully she stopped.

'I think we should take this someplace a little more private, don't you?' She whispered in his ear, getting up.

* * *

Part 5 - Where Kyle gets abused and Josh gets scared

*** Trigger warning ***

Continue at your own risk

She pulled Kyle to his feet and put his arm over her shoulders. She held onto his hand to anchor his arm around her neck and put her other arm around his waist. His head lolled sideways against hers as they staggered and lurched towards the ladies restrooms. Once inside she lowered him down onto a chair. He tried to lift his head but it was so heavy. He gazed up at her through glassy eyes. She was swimming in and out of focus and the room was swirling around them. He tried to speak but all he managed to do was part his lips allowing a sigh to escape. Jen seemed to take this as some sort of signal.

She unbuttoned his jeans and pulled the zipper down, then took his genitals out through the opening in his shorts. Kyle's hips bucked and he slipped sideways in the chair. Jen propped Kyle back upright and then using a silk scarf from her purse tied his arms around the back of the chair.

'Don't want you falling off and hurting yourself.'

She stroked the side of his face and kissed him once more before turning back to the job at hand. She stroked along the length of him causing him to jump yet again. She smiled. She had hardly started and Kyle was already so responsive. She wrapped her palm around him and he whimpered. He was already semi-erect from her fondling outside and she could see him continue to grow in her hand. She cupped his balls with her other hand and he shivered.

'Come on gorgeous, let's see what you've got!'

Jen gently pulled back Kyle's foreskin and rubbed her finger over the tip of him. The reaction she got was immediate and startling. He cried out and nearly jerked himself off the chair. His head slammed back against the wall and his mouth had opened. He was breathing heavily and noisily. It was as if he couldn't get enough air into his lungs. She felt him swell in her hand and watched in fascination as he just seemed to keep growing. His foreskin stretched back exposing the bulbous head of his penis. She licked her finger and rubbed it softly over the slit at the very end of him. A strangled sob escaped from his throat and his hips jumped and bucked once more. Jen couldn't wait any longer. She wrapped her hand around his engorged shaft and started pumping him.

 _I felt myself being lowered onto a chair and I closed my eyes. It helped ease the nauseating sensation of the room spinning. I didn't know where I was, but it was slightly cooler in here for which I was thankful. I tried to lift my head and see what was happening but I didn't seem to be able to focus properly. Everything was blurred, I felt dizzy and so very thirsty. I tried to speak, to say that I wanted to go home, but all I could do was open my mouth and no words came out._

 _Then I felt Jen touch my penis. My body jumped with shock and I felt myself slipping, but I was powerless to stop it. She touched me again and I could feel myself starting to get hard. I didn't want to get an erection now and I tried to think of things that I didn't like as Stephen had told me to do. But I was feeling sick and I couldn't concentrate because Jen kept touching me. She was stroking me and holding my balls and the more I kept trying to make my erection go away, the harder I became. I could feel my skin stretching and my balls contracting in her hand. And then she touched the tip of me. I heard myself cry out. An electric shock charged up my spine. I arched my back and felt my head hit the wall behind me. Stars appeared before my eyes. The blood rushed to my groin. I could feel my penis throbbing as she touched me again. It was so sensitive that I couldn't bear it. My body jumped and I tried to move my arms to get Jen to stop but they were pinned behind me. I felt tears well up in my eyes. Why was she doing this to me? What did she want from me?_

 _And then I couldn't think at all. Her whole hand was wrapped around me and she was pumping me. My foreskin was being stretched back pulling on the sensitive head causing a wave of pain which immediately gave way to a sensation of intense pleasure. She repeatedly dragged my foreskin up and over the head of my penis and then retracted it as far back as it would stretch. I was both in agony and ecstasy. It was so pleasurable yet so sensitive, it was painful. I could hardly breathe, the room was spinning wildly. My brain was being overloaded with sensations I had never experienced before. I wanted her to stop, but I couldn't move. I felt tears leak from my eyes and run down my face. These new and exquisite waves of pleasure seemed to be escalating, intensifying. Sensations and emotions began to well up in me. I felt something was going to happen. There was an ache in my balls and I felt fluid leak from the tip of my penis. I felt I was going to explode. I didn't know how much more of this exquisite torture I could take._

Josh came back with a bottle of water for Kyle and found him gone. He was becoming increasingly worried about Kyle's extremely odd behaviour. He scanned the nearby floor. Kyle couldn't have got far, he could barely stand up on his own let alone walk in a straight line, but there was no sign of him. He started to walk around the club keeping the water with him and looking into all the dark corners and under tables. He hadn't smelt any alcohol on Kyle but he was behaving as if he was drunk. He suddenly saw Lori and Declan wrapped in each other's arms. He quickly made his way over.

'Have you seen Kyle?' He asked urgently.

'Like hello! Can't you see we're busy, Josh!' Lori said annoyed at being interrupted.

'I know, I'm sorry, but Kyle's acting really weird!'

'Kyle acting weird? Gee, I wouldn't have expected that!' She said sarcastically.

'No I mean weird even for him!' Josh explained getting rather agitated.

'What's he done, Josh?' Declan asked.

'It's like he's drunk. He could hardly stand up and he was laughing hysterically. Whatever I said just made him laugh more and he's sweating like a pig. I went to get him some water and he was gone when I got back.'

Declan looked at Lori. 'Sounds like he's high. Josh, did you see Kyle take any drugs?'

'Kyle won't even drink! I don't think he's going to take drugs.' Josh said in disbelief.

'He might not know he took them.' Lori said. 'Did you see him eat anything?'

'I don't know. I haven't been with him every second of the night. I'm not his keeper!' He said defensively. 'But he went off with Jen for a while and they were really cosy. I thought they were getting along fine. Do you think she could have given him something?' Josh was now feeling guilty that he had encouraged Kyle to pursue Jen when Kyle had told him that he didn't feel comfortable.

'It wouldn't be the first time.' Declan said. 'There's a lot of drugs around in the music business and I know Jen likes to take risks. She gets off on the thrill of the chase and the possibility of getting caught. Ok Josh, you carry on looking around here and Lori and I'll go upstairs. Have you got your phone on you?'

'Yes, but I'll never hear it in here!'

'We'll text each other if we find him. Just look for any messages regularly.'

Josh nodded and continued his search.

He saw Charlie and Amanda still on the dance floor.

'Hey Charlie, have you seen Kyle?' Josh asked.

'Not for a while, last time I saw him, he was with Jen and weaving his way towards the bathrooms. Man he looked well out of it. I hope he hasn't drunk too much to enjoy himself!'

Josh didn't wait to hear any more and made his way quickly to the back of the club. He passed through a set of double doors and then into the men's toilets. There was one guy at the urinal and the stalls were all empty. Great! Now he had to go into the girl's john. If anyone was in here they would think he was some kind of pervert. He pushed the door open slowly and peeked around. There was no one at the sinks, the place appeared deserted. Then he heard a noise. It sounded like a groan. He listened again. There was the sound of heavy, fast and frantic breathing. He tip-toed up towards the end of the sinks and carefully looked round the corner. What he saw caused his eyes to open wide with shock.

Kyle was sitting on a chair, head arched back, eyes tightly shut and mouth open with an expression of ecstasy on his face. Kneeling between his legs was Jen and she seemed to be doing a very good job of jerking him off with one hand, while the other was wrapped around his throat, effectively pinning him against the wall. Josh was rooted to the spot. He couldn't take his eyes off the scene in front of him. It was pornographic, disturbing but oddly exhilarating at the same time and as sexy as hell. Josh felt like a voyeur: getting aroused by secretly watching the illicit acts of others. A wave of guilt washed over him. He shouldn't be spying on them; he should feel pleased for Kyle that he got lucky. He did, but he also felt jealous. And not jealous of Kyle, but of Jen. He suddenly realised that he wanted to be where Jen was, kneeling between Kyle's legs and touching him, caressing him, making him beg and plead to be allowed to come. He wanted to be Kyle's first sexual experience. He wanted to be there when Kyle's body exploded and to see the look of amazement on his beautiful face. He wanted to lean forward and take Kyle's huge cock in his mouth and suck him so hard he screamed and he wanted Kyle to do the same to him.

He looked back at the scene in front of him. Kyle's head was thrashing around, thumping against the wall behind him. His hips were jumping and bucking but Jen didn't stop her rhythm once. If anything she seemed to be speeding up. Kyle was panting, like he couldn't get enough air into his lungs. His tee-shirt was dark with sweat around the neck and under the arms and his normally thick and unruly hair was now wet and was plastered flat against his head. His face had a sickly ashen color to it and beads of perspiration coated his upper lip. Warning bells went off in Josh's head. Kyle didn't look well and was that really an expression of pleasure on his face? He had assumed it was because of what Jen was doing to him but what if she had drugged him? He could hardly stand up half an hour ago; he would be almost comatose by now. Kyle wouldn't even touch himself, so there was no way he would suddenly let a stranger do that to him unless he wasn't in a position to say no? A feeling of dread washed over him. Jen's hand that was pinning him to the wall was squeezing tightly on either side of his trachea, her fingers buried in the soft tissues of his throat. He was gasping for breath. God! She was trying to get Kyle off by asphyxiating him. She was sick. Josh started to move forwards.

 _My body had become so over stimulated that I could no longer experience anything from the pleasure center in my brain. My nerves were on fire, my skin was hypersensitive. Each touch, each movement caused me pain. My penis was stinging and burning and my balls were aching. My body had reached the top of its crescendo long ago but still more was expected of it. My brain needed some release that never seemed to come. With supreme effort I opened my eyes. I could focus on nothing, everything was blurred and the world was spinning. I felt I was falling, my stomach lurched and I thought I was going to be sick. I felt saliva well up into my mouth. I tried to swallow, forcing it down, but something was tight around my neck. My heart was hammering in my chest, I was having difficulty breathing and my mouth felt numb. A weight started to press on my chest and a buzzing sounded in my ears. The room began to fade into darkness and then Jen pushed a finger inside me. I didn't know my brain was still capable of processing any more sensations from my abused and over stimulated body, but her finger touched something that made the synapses in my brain explode. My hips bucked, my balls contracted and my penis spasmed. My body jerked so hard that I thought my spine had snapped. I was dying and I made one final effort to try and do something, anything to stop it. I screamed._

Kyle's blood curdling scream halted Josh's forward movement immediately and left him rooted to the spot with shock and fear. He had never heard anyone sound so terrified and in so much pain. But Jen was up in a flash. She grabbed his face roughly and shouted at him, then shook him. He didn't seem to hear her or understand her. She raised her hand and slapped him hard across the cheek. His neck twisted sideways and his head smacked into the wall. The screaming stopped and his head dropped onto his chest. Josh couldn't remain hidden any more.

'Kyle?' He stepped out from round the corner.

Jen spun round to stare at him. She was not quite steady on her feet. Josh looked nervously from Kyle's ashen face to Jen's flushed one. She was intoxicated but from drink or drugs, Josh didn't know.

'Jen? What's going on?'

'Not really your business is it?.' Her voice was slurred, her eyes too bright.

'He looks wasted, what have you done to him?' Josh still hadn't approached Kyle as Jen was standing in front of him and she didn't look too stable.

'Just showing him a good time.'

'You hit him pretty hard. His head just smashed into the wall. Is that what you call a good time?'

Jen's bravado seemed to crumble. Her voice got higher. 'He was screaming and he just wouldn't shut up…' Tears started to form in her eyes. She turned back to look at him. 'Kyle?' She shook him again.

'What did you give him Jen?' Josh asked very worried now that Kyle had not moved.

'I just wanted him to have a good time.' Jen began to cry.

'I know, but what did you give him? Look, he's barely conscious, he might need to go to the hospital.'

'He was so naïve, that I didn't think he would be able to last without help.' Jen sobbed.

'Jen, it's important. What did you give him?' Josh shouted.

'Some hash cakes, some coke and LSD.'

'You gave him cocaine? Are you out of your mind?' Josh ran his hand through his hair.

'Is he ok?' Jen asked hugging herself.

'I don't know. Let me have a look.' Jen moved away and Josh got his first close up view of Kyle.

'Fuck!' Josh was shocked at what he saw.

Kyle still had an erection and blood was oozing from all around his retracted foreskin. The shaft of his penis was covered with the dark red, congealed liquid and his face where Jen had slapped was also smeared with red. Josh knelt down next to him and touched him gently on the shoulder. Deep purple bruising was evident around the front of his neck where Jen had been squeezing his throat.

'Kyle? Can you hear me it's Josh. Are you ok?'

There was no response from him, but Josh could at least see that he was breathing so he was alive. A feeling of relief washed over him.

'Kyle! Try and open your eyes. It's Josh. We've got to go home. Mom will kill us if we're late!'

Josh saw Kyle's lip tremble and a tear ran down the side of his face.

'Ok Kyle, we've got to get you out of here, but you can't go out looking like that so I'm going to pull your pants back up and then we …' Josh didn't get much further than touching the waistband of his jeans when Kyle started screaming again. Josh jumped back as though he had been slapped. Kyle's eyes were open and his eyes were black due to drug dilated pupils. He didn't seem to see or recognise Josh.

'It's ok Kyle, It's Josh. You're going to be ok now. Ssh, you're going to be ok.'

Josh was suddenly very scared. He didn't know what the drugs had done to Kyle and whether he was going to be ok. He brushed his hand shakily through his hair. He didn't know what to do but he knew he couldn't stay here in the girls' toilets for much longer without being caught and then what would happen to Kyle?

'Jen, give me a hand to lift him! Jen?'

Josh looked around to find that Jen had disappeared.

'Great! Ok, Kyle! We're going home now. I'm going to help you stand up and then we are going to walk out the fire exit.'

Josh tried to move Kyle's arm but found they were tied behind him. No wonder he was lying a such a strange angle. He got angry at Jen all over again. What else had she done to him. He untied his hands, saw more bruising around his wrists, then bent down and put his head under Kyle's arm and tried to stand upright. Kyle was a dead weight.

'Kyle! Kyle! For God's sake, wake up. We've got to go!'

Josh managed to get Kyle up on his feet and dragged him slowly out of the bathroom and along the thankfully deserted corridor. Jen had chosen this restroom for a reason Josh realised as it was towards the back of the club and away from all the music and action. Kyle was managing to move his feet occasionally but his head was still lolling against Josh's. He could hear Kyle's laboured breathing and hoped he was going to be able to get him outside in time. He was boiling to the touch.

Josh kicked open the fire exit and dragged Kyle outside. It was raining and Josh immediately felt cold after being inside the hot, smoky club. He gently lowered Kyle to the floor and placed his back against the wall. His legs were stretched out in front of him and blood still trickled slowly down from the tip of his penis. Kyle was still erect and Josh was amazed and worried that it hadn't gone down yet. Kyle's head rested back against the wall, his eyes were shut and his hands hung limply by his sides. He was so pale he looked like he was dead.

Now that Josh had accomplished his immediate mission of getting Kyle out of the club with being seen by anyone, the adrenaline that had been keeping his system in a state of high alert abruptly left him. Josh suddenly felt very shaky and frightened. He didn't want to think what could have happened to Kyle had he not turned up when he did. He had got him out but now what? They were sitting in the rain in the dark and Kyle had just been more or less raped and most definitely physically and mentally abused and Josh had told him that he had to do it even when Kyle didn't want to. And then he had stood there watching and he had got turned on by it. It was his fault that Kyle was in this state and who knew what the long term damage could be. He was a complete bastard. And what had he done it for? Just to look cool! He hated himself. He felt tears well up in his eyes. What was he going to do now? He did the only thing he could think of. He got out his mobile and called his parents.

* * *

Part 6 - Where Kyle is rescued and Josh feels guilty

Nicole took the call.

'Josh?' She said sleepily.

'Mom, it's Kyle. He's sick. You've got to come and get us. He's really bad.'

'Ok Josh calm down and tell me what the matter with him.'

'Someone gave him drugs and then…' She could hear him sobbing on the other end of the phone. She suddenly felt very frightened.

'Josh, what happened?'

'He was screaming and he's bleeding and he won't wake up.' He started crying again.

'Josh! Josh? '

'Yes?' he hiccupped.

'Is he breathing?' She asked calmly.

'Yes!'

She let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

'Ok, we'll be with you in 20 minutes. '

'We're outside the back door fire exit.'

'Ok sweetheart, we're on our way.' She put the phone down.

 _I became aware that I was no longer inside the nightclub and that the weight on my chest was gone. I realised I must be outside because I could feel rain on my face. It was a refreshing sensation. I opened my eyes and became aware that I could control time. I was moving so fast that I could see each individual rain drop almost floating almost stationary in the air in front of me. The neon street lights refracted and reflected off the water droplets giving me views of everything around me like I was enveloped in a myriad of tiny mirrors. I could calculate the critical angle of total internal reflection of every single raindrop. It was amazing. White light was refracted into its component rainbow colours. I willed time to slow down even further. I could now hear the individual atoms vibrating at their fundamental frequencies. It was a totally pure sound: an orchestra of perfection. I could literally hear colours of light. I turned my head and noticed Josh sitting curled up in a doorway. He was frozen in time: a single tear drop immobilized on his cheek. Why was he crying?_

Josh looked at his watch for maybe the hundredth time since he had phoned his parents. He sat huddled in the doorway recess of the fire exit, knees drawn up to his chest, arms around his legs, shivering slightly in the cold, damp air. He had tried to drag Kyle into the relative protection of his hideaway but did not have the strength to do so and as soon as he had tried to do up his pants, Kyle had started screaming again. Josh had had to settle for pulling Kyle's tee-shirt down and had left it lightly settled over his groin. Josh's worried gaze moved from Kyle's inert body to the darkness of the road as he saw a car's headlights appear. Nicole was out of the car before it had even stopped moving and was running towards them. Josh got up and met her half way. She grabbed him and wrapped her arms around him.

'Josh? Are you ok?' She asked kissing him on the side of his head.

'I'm fine Mom.' He sniffed, tears threatening to overflow again.

Nicole released him. 'Thank God! Where's Kyle?'

Josh turned around and pointed to the dark shape slumped against the wall.

He heard Stephen's voice behind them.

'Josh? What's going on?'

'I don't know Dad. Kyle's really sick. He's not moving and he just keeps screaming!' Josh began to cry again. Stephen put his arm around him and they followed Nicole who was already kneeling down in front of Kyle.

'Where's Lori, Josh?'

'Oh God! I forgot all about her and Declan! Their still probably looking for Kyle inside, I was supposed to text her if I found him.'

'Well do it now. Tell her he's safe and that she's to come home immediately.'

Kyle hadn't had the luxury of the relative protection of the doorway from the elements that Josh had had and now was soaked through. His hair was plastered against his head and water was dripping down his face and off the tip of his nose. His face was pale, lit only by the eerie neon signs of the nightclub, but it was enough for Nicole to see the cuts and bruises on his cheek bone where Jen had hit him and to notice how his sodden tee-shirt clung to his body and did nothing to hide the outline of his still present erection. She bent down to feel the pulse in his neck and then pulled his eyelids open to assess his pupils. They were so dilated she could hardly see they normal blue-green color of his irises at all.

'Kyle!' She touched him on the shoulder. He made no response. 'Kyle! Can you hear me?' She asked, louder this time.

'Josh! What's he taken?'

'What do you mean 'taken'? Like as in drugs?' Stephen asked not believing what Nicole was asking their son.

'Stephen, he's unconscious, his pupils are dilated, he's tachycardic and he's got priapism. Yes! He's taken drugs. Josh! Do you know what he's had? It's important.' She looked at her son. 'Come on, quickly!' She ordered.

'Jen said she gave him some hash cakes, cocaine and LSD.' Josh said starting to cry again. 'Is he going to be alright?'

Josh realised that Nicole was talking to herself and had already stopped listening to him once he had given her the information that she needed to help Kyle. She was kneeling down in front of him, the puddles on the ground already soaking through her jeans and flattening her hair against her head. Stephen handed him a jacket and he gratefully shrugged into it, pulling it tight around his body and lifting the hood up to keep the rain off his head. Both he and Stephen just stood there watching Nicole trying to help Kyle.

 _Suddenly time started to speed up again. I didn't want the perfect symphony to end. The raindrops began moving faster and soon became a blur until I knew I was back in normal time. The rain was cold on my face and I could feel myself lying on the ground, my clothes soaked through. My body was damaged. I had difficulty in swallowing and I was unable to move my limbs. I was aware of a constant, dull ache in my groin, a feeling of fullness, a deep pressure and I felt my skin was being stretched to beyond its limits. A sharp, lancing pain originating from the tip of my penis arced up my spine. It all came flooding back. The inability to control my actions, the invasion of my body, the difficulty breathing, the nausea, the dizziness, the pain, the loss of control, the agony and ecstasy of the sensations coming from groin and the fear of dying. I was so scared, I couldn't move and I didn't know where I was or what was happening to me. But then a feeling of calm descended on me. I opened my eyes to the most beautiful vision I could have possibly dreamed of. She had rescued me all those months ago and had looked after me ever since and now she was here to save me. She would make everything alright. She would make the pain go away. I knew I would be safe with her. I knew I was always safe with Nicole._

Nicole was wiping the water off his face gently touching him but being careful to avoid his left cheek. She smoothed the wet hair off his forehead and talked quietly to him. Josh couldn't hear what she was saying only that she was totally absorbed in what she was doing. Josh had tried talking to Kyle and it had done nothing except make him scream. Nicole, however, seemed to be able to reach him on a level that no one else was able to. Kyle's eyes flickered open and he stared at Nicole before whispering her name then emitting a strangled sob. She put her arms around him immediately and he clung to her as though his life depended on it, his back shaking as he wept, his face buried in her chest.

Josh was horrified by the sound. It was like Kyle had just emerged from a dream. His brain had shut down because it couldn't handle the stress and now, awake, he remembered just what had happened to him. He couldn't control his emotions, he was scared and hurting and Nicole was the only person who could get through to him.

'Let's get you home Kyle. It's all over now, we're going home. Can you stand up?' Nicole asked him still holding him tightly against her.

Josh took hold of one arm and Nicole held the other while Stephen went to get the car as near as possible. Together, the two of them got Kyle into a standing position and then helped him to get into the back seat of the car. It was tricky work as Kyle seemed to have no balance and was staggering all over the place. Nicole got in besides him and he immediately wrapped his arms around her again. She noticed that he had started shivering and realised just how wet he was. She picked up her coat from the seat which in her haste to reach him had forgotten to put on and draped it over his shoulders. The only sound he made was of quiet sobbing and the occasional whimper. It just about broke her heart to see him like this. She felt her own tears well up and was thankful she was so wet so that nobody could see her crying. She rubbed his back and stroked his hair.

'It's over Kyle, you're safe now. We're on our way home. No one can hurt you now. I've got you. You're safe with me. '

Josh watched the monotonous to and fro of the wind screen wipers. It was calming in an odd sort of way lulling him into a false sense of security that everything was ok now. He was warm and comfortable in the car and his parents hadn't said anything to him since they started the journey home. He was dreading having to tell them what had happened and what he had witnessed. He kept looking in the mirror, watching Kyle and wondering whether he was ever going to be alright again. He was besieged with feelings of dread, fear and guilt. He had encouraged, no, demanded, that Kyle go out with Jen and even when Kyle had confided in him that Jen made him anxious and that he felt uncomfortable around her, he had still insisted that Kyle go and have sex. It was as if he was trying to live his life through Kyle, as though he were jealous of anyone's attention to Kyle. Why else would he not have listened to him?

Kyle was draped across Nicole, his arms wrapped around her neck. She was holding him tight against her chest with one arm and the other was stroking his head. She would smooth the hair off his face and then run her hand through the hair at the back of his neck. Her touch was so light and delicate it was almost a caress. She was speaking to him, softly, gently in a low, reassuring voice. She had not looked away from him once. Kyle hadn't moved or said a word since he got in the car. He hadn't spoken since the journey began and the only sound that he had made apart from his quiet sobbing and whimpering was a gut twisting retch when he had been sick all over himself and Nicole. Josh had immediately turned around full of concern to see Nicole wiping away the vomit from Kyle's mouth. He laid his head back on her shoulder and closed his eyes again. She continued to stroke his head and whisper softly to him seemingly not caring about the mess on her chest and down the front of her shirt.

'We're home Babe.' Stephen's voice interrupted Josh's dark thoughts.

He got out of the car and opened the back door for Nicole and Kyle. Kyle was still clinging onto Nicole and had made no move to let go.

'Kyle, we're home. Let's get out of the car and go into the house. Come on, I'll go first.' She untangled his hands from around her neck and wriggled out from under him. Kyle made a small whimper in protest. She took hold of his hand.

'Come on Kyle, you're safe now. Let's go into the house. It's warm inside and you and I both need a shower!'

Kyle slowly turned his head to look at Nicole. Josh noted his pupils were still dilated and he didn't seem to recognize either himself or Stephen, but just zoned in on Nicole. She smiled in encouragement at him.

'Think how good that shower will feel. I'm freezing and so are you. Come on!'

Nicole helped Kyle to get out of the car and slowly pulled him to a standing position. But his legs just didn't seem to be able to take his weight and his knees started to buckle. Josh grabbed his other arm and put it over his shoulder. Stephen saw Kyle's pants open and went to cover him up. Kyle jerked backwards and he let out another sob.

'Don't touch him Dad! He'll just start screaming.' Josh warned.

Stephen's eyes were wide. 'What the hell happened to him?'

Nicole shook her head. There was time for that later. Now she just needed to get Kyle clean, warm and safe.

'It's ok Kyle, no one's going to hurt you. We're going into the house now. Just take it nice and slow.'

Josh and Nicole managed to manoeuvre Kyle slowly and awkwardly up the stairs and into the bathroom. Stephen pulled down the lid of the toilet and they gently lowered Kyle onto his makeshift seat. His head was downcast, his arms hung limply by his sides but at least he was able to keep his balance unlike when Josh had seen him less than an hour ago. His stomach lurched and he felt sick. He felt so helpless, but once again his mother took charge.

'Josh! Go downstairs and make Kyle a cup of hot tea. Put 2 spoons of sugar in it. Stephen! Can you go and get me a pair of scissors? There's no way I'm going to be able to get Kyle's clothes off him without touching him so I'm going to have to cut them off. Thanks!' Stephen and Josh, glad to have something to do, didn't need telling twice and quickly left the room.

Nicole carefully took off her vomit covered shirt and threw it into the laundry bin, then added her soaked jeans, leaving her standing in a pair of boxer shorts and her bra. Using a flannel she washed the sick off her chest with soap and water the best she could and then cleaned and dried her hands just as Stephen returned with the scissors.

Nicole quietly and calmly explained to Kyle what she was going to do before lifting his arms and gently pulling his tee-shirt over his head.

'Oh my God!' Stephen whispered as he took in the sight of Kyle's penis.

Nicole put her hand over her mouth and blinked back tears as she noticed his torn foreskin and the only partially congealed blood around his glans. He was still fully erect which was causing too much pressure to allow the blood to clot. Then she noticed the bruising around his neck.

'Stephen, look at his throat! That's a hand print. Someone was trying to choke him or suffocate him.'

She turned away not trusting herself to speak any further and not wanting Stephen to see just how deeply Kyle's injuries had affected her. She took a deep, shaky breath in then gently pulled Kyle to a standing position and told Stephen to hold him upright. She then slowly eased Kyle's jeans down over his hips and then when he was sitting once more took them down the rest of the way and threw them in the laundry basket. Next she began to cut his shorts off being very careful not to touch him anywhere. Kyle's body stiffened but he didn't move and didn't make a sound. Nicole looked up at his face to see his bottom lip tremble as his eyes welled up with yet more tears. As if he hadn't been through enough already in his short life. Her heart went out to him as she leant forward and took him into an embrace. He wrapped his arms around her and silently sobbed into her shoulder.

'Shouldn't we take him to the hospital?' Stephen asked. 'We don't know what happened to him and what drugs he took, we've only got Josh's story to go on and who knows if he was even told the truth. Shouldn't we just get him checked out? I mean, he's got bruising on his face, was nearly choked, rope marks on his wrists and blood where there shouldn't be any.'

'Cocaine will cause an increase in heart rate and blood pressure and cause dilated pupils. Cannabis can cause tachycardia but usually lowers blood pressure. If he's eaten it, he'll be dizzy and probably get sick. LSD's going to cause him to have hallucinations. Both the coke and the hash could cause the priapism. Look, he's conscious and his pupils are less dilated than they were half an hour ago. He's vomited up anything that was still in his stomach and I just don't think that being in a hospital with people he doesn't know touching and sticking needles in him is going to do him any good. You saw how he was when you just tried to do up his pants. Josh said he was screaming when he tried to touch him. He hasn't done that since he came home. He's been assaulted Stephen, and I don't want him to have to go through all of that again at the hospital.'

'What about, uh, the blood?' Stephen indicated in the direction of Kyle's groin hidden by Nicole's body.

'The bleeding will stop when the pressure in his penis is released. We've got a couple more hours before there's any permanent damage. But until then, go and see if we've got any cold remedies in the cupboard.'

'What am I looking for?' He asked.

'Anything with pseudoephedrine in it. It'll cause the blood vessels in the penis to constrict and maybe make his erection go down.' She looked at her watch, still holding tightly onto Kyle. 'If it hasn't gone down by 2 then I promise we'll take him to the hospital.'

Stephen nodded in agreement.

'Kyle! Can you stand up? Both of us need to get into the shower.' Nicole stood up while maintaining her grip on Kyle who pushed slowly up to a standing position. He was, however, unable to stand alone without her help. She felt most of his weight leaning on her.

'Are you ok Nicole?' Stephen asked concerned.

'I'm fine. Can you go and get some extra sheets and blankets and put them downstairs in Kyle's room? We're just going to have a shower together and then we'll be down.'

Josh slipped silently back up the stairs with a cup of tea in his hand. He was amazed at how calm his mother was and how expertly she had handled the whole situation, how she had managed Kyle. He had been jealous of her and her relationship with Kyle earlier, but now he was thankful for it and grateful to her for giving Kyle the comfort and security that he needed. No one else had been able to get through to him and he wouldn't allow anyone else to touch him, but he had clung to Nicole. With Nicole he felt safe.

Josh didn't go into the bathroom when he saw his mother clad only in her underwear, well at least the top part was definitely hers, he wasn't so sure about the shorts, they could have been Stephen's, slowly and carefully helping a naked Kyle to step into the tub. Kyle seemed to be having a great deal of difficulty in managing to stay upright and Nicole was in the process of turning him round so that he now faced away from her. He was leaning back against her, his buttocks pressed into her pelvis, his erection jutting forwards, still oozing blood, while she had one arm under both of his, lying across his chest, supporting his body against hers while she turned on the shower with the other hand. Kyle's arms hung limply by his sides and his head hung forward as if he were ashamed.

The water cascaded over the both of them, plastering their hair to their heads while Nicole washed Kyle's head, arms and chest. Josh could hear her talking to Kyle but he couldn't make out what she was saying over the noise of the water. It was a touching and poignant scene and it made Josh realize just how much Kyle had affected Nicole since he had come to live with them. Kyle was so much more than just one of his mother's clients. The way she spoke to him, cared for him, held him and touched him, gently, reverently, he might as well be one of her own kids, although sometimes, it seemed as if she loved him more than just as a parent. He took the tea and turned away. He felt almost embarrassed to be intruding upon them. Besides, his mother was half naked and wet and he didn't know if could handle seeing her that way and he certainly didn't want to see Kyle's bruised and broken body. It just made him feel so guilty. He didn't know how he was ever going to face Kyle again. Certainly their relationship would be irrevocably damaged. Josh felt the tears well up once more. He had wanted to show Kyle just how good allowing someone to touch you could be and now it was all ruined. For both him and Kyle. He would never be able to look Kyle in the eye again and he doubted that Kyle would allow anyone near him physically and most especially not him, in the foreseeable future. He had blown his chance at any sort of a relationship with Kyle and quite possibly ruined his life in the process.

'Ok Josh, come and sit down and tell me what happened tonight.'

Stephen indicated the seat next to him on the sofa. Josh walked stiffly to his father's side and sat down slowly with shaky legs. He took a deep breath and tried to start speaking but his throat just closed up. He couldn't swallow and suddenly felt as though he couldn't breathe. Josh suddenly felt Stephen's arm around him, pulling him into an embrace.

'It's alright Josh. Kyle's safe now and we've got you to thank for that. We're both proud of you and Kyle's lucky to have you as a brother.'

Josh turned and buried his head in his father's shoulder as he wept tears of guilt, embarrassment and loss until he was drained. He couldn't remember the last time he had cried so hard and long.

Kyle made it down the stairs and as far as the living room before collapsing. Nicole managed to take most of his weight but they both ended up on the floor before Stephen came and helped carry Kyle to the sofa.

Josh was sitting on the bottom stair watching Kyle's every move, as if by keeping an eye on him he would miraculously get better. The blanket covering him had fallen off and he was once again naked. Stephen laid him gently on his side on the sofa mindful of his still present and bloody erection. Kyle had refused to let go of Nicole's wrist when he had fallen and so she sat down on the sofa next to him. Stephen picked up the blanket and draped it over him.

'Well I guess this is where you'll be sleeping tonight then!' Nicole said to him stroking his still damp hair back from his face.

She went to get up but Kyle pulled on her arm.

'It's ok Kyle, I'm just going to get you some sheets and pillows. Don't worry!'

'Stay!' He croaked, his vocal cords still swollen from the damage done to his larynx as his throat was being squeezed.

'I'll only be gone a minute.' Nicole reassured him.

Kyle stared at her, tears welling up in his beautiful blue-green eyes, fear and anguish written all over his face.

'Please don't leave me alone.' He whispered, his voice cracking.

It was more than Josh could bear to watch him like this, to see him so broken and damaged knowing that this was all his fault. He got up and ran upstairs. Maybe Kyle would feel better in the morning but right now Josh couldn't possibly believe that he could ever feel any different about himself.

* * *

Part 7 - Where Kyle remembers and Josh gets angry

Josh woke up the next morning to find the sun streaming in through his bedroom window. He lay still for a few moments enjoying the warmth around him before remembering the horror of the previous night. His stomach lurched and for a second he thought he was going to be sick. He got up and got dressed and quietly padded downstairs to see how Kyle was doing today. What he saw made him stop in shock.

Kyle was lying with his back against the sofa and his head on Nicole's chest. One arm was tucked under him and the other was wrapped around Nicole's neck. The blanket covering him had partially slipped during the night exposing the pale skin of his back and buttocks. His left leg was drawn up and resting over Nicole's thighs. Nicole's right leg was entwined with his and her arm was draped over his shoulder, her hand resting on his head, fingers tangled in his hair. Her chin was touching his forehead, his nose, buried in her neck. They were both sound asleep.

Josh wasn't sure exactly how he felt about the extremely intimate scene he was witnessing. On the one hand Nicole was fully clothed in that she was wearing pyjama bottoms and a strappy top, which is what she normally wore to sleep in but Kyle was still butt naked and pressed tightly against his mother. And it was like she was holding him there, close and on top of her. It was almost pornographic. Then of course they were both asleep and they couldn't be held responsible for what they looked like when they weren't even conscious could they? And there was something so natural and beautiful about the way they were both lying there together holding each other, comforting each other that Josh felt guilty for intruding upon them and once again the feeling of jealousy reared its ugly head.

He was jealous of his own mother for getting to lie underneath Kyle's beautiful body and for being able to touch him, to run her hands over him. To feel the soft, warm skin of his back, his sides, his buttocks, to stroke his face and thread her fingers through his hair. Did she kiss him goodnight? On his forehead? On the side of his face? Or did he look up at her, full bottom lip quivering, eyes bright with unshed tears, body broken and in pain, mind in emotional turmoil, pleading with unspoken words for her to kiss him on the mouth, to allow him feel something just to make the pain go away?

But Nicole shouldn't have to take all the blame because he was also jealous of Kyle. Because Kyle had made Nicole come alive since he had come to live with them and because Nicole seemed to give more attention to Kyle than Josh could ever remember getting. And because Nicole seemed to love Kyle more than she did Josh and because it was quite possible that Nicole was in love with Kyle.

Josh sat down with a thump. What was the matter with him? What kind of a monster was he? How could he be jealous of his own mother for comforting poor Kyle? And how could he begrudge Kyle attention from the one person who could comfort him after the horrific ordeal he had been subjected to? Why was he feeling like this? He looked back over at Kyle lying peacefully on the sofa and his cock twitched in appreciation of his beauty. Good God! He was disgusted with himself. He realized that he wanted Kyle more than ever, even after all that had happened to him last night, he still wanted to be where his mother was now, underneath that hot, heavy, muscular body, running his hands over the pale skin of his back and grinding himself up into Kyle's pelvis. He felt himself become instantly hard and shook his head in disbelief, frustration and guilt. He got up quickly and made his way to the bathroom where he jerked off angrily. It took him less than 30 seconds to come and all the time he was thinking of Kyle and what it would be like to feel him moving beneath him.

 _I woke up gradually, slowly surfacing towards full consciousness. I couldn't make out where I was only that this didn't feel like my bathtub. My body was lying on something warm and soft and I felt the most safe and secure that I had ever been. I buried my head in the softness and a familiar scent washed over me: Shampoo, soap and warm, smooth skin. I immediately felt contented and relaxed. My limbs felt like lead and my mind seemed sluggish. I was unable to form any coherent thoughts and concentrating on anything for more than a few seconds seemed too difficult a task. So I lay still, basking in the feel of the warm skin beneath me and the heavy cover of arms enveloping me, protecting me and keeping me safe. Time had become meaningless to me. I had no idea how long I lay cocooned in the warm softness and protected from the outside world, but I knew that that was what my body needed and wanted most._

 _I slowly became aware of a light stroking sensation up and down my spine. It felt wonderful. I sighed in contentment and the softness beneath me shifted. I snuggled down closer not wanting this sensation to end and now felt fingers running through my hair. I inhaled the comforting, familiar smell again. It was Nicole. The softness underneath me and around me was Nicole. I opened my eyes to see that I was lying on her chest, my face pressed into the side of her neck, her heart beat reassuringly slow and steady beneath my cheek. I slowly lifted my head to see her looking at me. Her face was full of concern._

'Hi!' She said softly. 'How do you feel?'

Kyle slowly sat up and looked around him then glanced down at himself. He realized that he wasn't wearing any clothes and turned to look back at Nicole. The confused and quizzical look upon his face was replaced with one of shock and concern as he stared at her abdomen. Nicole lifted her head to see the mess of congealed blood smeared across her pyjama top. She sat up quickly.

'I'm fine Kyle. It's not my blood.' She told him gently.

He stared at her not moving.

'Kyle? Are you ok?' Concern and worry evident in her face.

'Why am I naked and lying on top of you?' He asked, then winced and put his hand up to his neck.

 _My voice was low and husky. I tried to swallow and clear my throat but it was very sore. My neck was tender to the touch and felt swollen. Swallowing was very difficult. Then I noticed the bruising around my wrists. What had happened to me? I was beginning to get scared._

She noticed the fear in his eyes.

'Kyle, it's ok, you're safe here.'

He turned his head to look at her.

'Do you remember what happened last night?' She asked him gently.

He thought for a moment.

'No.'

'You and Josh went to a nightclub.' Nicole reminded him.

She watched him process the information, his forehead wrinkled and his eyes moving quickly from side to side. Then suddenly his whole demeanour changed. He turned his head towards her, body stiffening and straightening, eyes opening wide, tears beginning to well up, a look of horror on his face as he remembered the terrible events of the previous night. His eyes never left hers. He seemed to be silently pleading with her, willing her to tell him that what he remembered wasn't real, that what he remembered couldn't possibly be true.

'Kyle…' She started.

'It's my blood isn't it?' He whispered, lifting the blanket covering his lower body and staring at himself. 'Where you held me against you, it wouldn't stop bleeding.'

She nodded.

'Has it stopped now?' Nicole asked, wanting to know but not wanting to ask him if he was still erect.

'Yes.' He whispered again. 'But my body's broken.' He told her in a hoarse voice. 'It's a mess.'

She put her hand out to cover his but he shrank back from her and refused to meet her eyes, as if ashamed. Tears now welled up in Nicole's eyes. Kyle had just started to feel happy, to feel that he was starting to fit in and now this had to happen. She had had lots of experience in dealing with the aftermath of sexual assault from her clinical practice of psychology and although some people managed to get over it and get on with their lives there were lots of people who couldn't and it changed them forever. In fact, some were so damaged that they just couldn't go on. She looked over at Kyle sitting immobile at the far end of the sofa, blanket pulled up around his shoulders, hiding the cuts and bruises but not the pain that was radiating off him in waves. Her breath hitched in her throat. She didn't know if she would be able to go on if anything ever happened to Kyle.

'Your body might be broken, but it will heal and you don't have to face this alone Kyle, because you're part of this family now and we will help you get through this, I will help you.'

Blue-green eyes swimming in tears met her brown ones. He saw the determination, kindness and love behind her words and knew that she believed with all her heart everything she had just told him. Nicole was an amazing person and he realized how lucky he was that she had been the one to take him in and was now looking after him. It was like there was a bond between them. Nicole seemed to be able to sense how he was feeling and to be able to make things right.

'Kyle! We can get over this together.'

He nodded and then his face crumpled. He felt Nicole move to sit next to him. He turned to her and buried his head in her shoulder. He tried to be strong, to hold himself together, but he just hurt so much.

'It's ok Kyle, you're safe now and you're not alone any more.'

He couldn't help it; the tears just wouldn't stop falling. He sobbed and blubbed into Nicole's neck while she held him close, rubbed his back and stroked his hair until he was emotionally and physically drained.

'Are you ok?' Stephen asked urgently as Nicole came into their bedroom. 'You're bleeding!'

She looked up at him and noticed he was pointing at her abdomen. She sighed.

'I'm fine! It's not my blood.' She said for the second time this morning, although she did have to admit to herself that there was rather a lot of it.

'It's all Kyle's? But how did he get so much get on you?'

'He fell asleep in my arms on the sofa.'

Stephen's eyes narrowed momentarily. 'Is he ok, um, physically, I mean?'

'Well, his erection has gone down, if that's what you were asking, but the bruising around his throat looks awful and his voice is all croaky and hoarse. It obviously hurts him to swallow and must be difficult for him to speak. Stephen, he said that his body was broken. He's in so much pain.'

'Josh told me what happened.'

'Josh was there?' She asked incredulously.

'He told me that Kyle didn't look himself, that he was acting strangely, then he disappeared. When Josh found him, he was being, uh, abused by that girl in the band. He was so out of it, that she had tied him to a chair. Josh said that he was screaming and the girl hit him across the face. He also said that she was trying to heighten his arousal by asphyxiating him.'

Nicole's eyes were wide in shock and disbelief. 'What kind of sick bitch would do that to a child, a 16 year old boy, to Kyle?'

'Josh said she was drunk and on drugs.'

'Well, that's not an excuse to do the things she did to Kyle. I told you I didn't want him going out with that girl. I knew she was bad, all those things she said to Lori about Kyle and now he's a mess, physically and emotionally...'

'Josh stopped her, Nicole. And he got Kyle out of there.'

Stephen's voice broke through her tirade. She looked up at him. He was smiling.

'I think that makes our little Josh a bit of a hero, don't you?'

She nodded slowly, thinking that the horrible things that Kyle had had done to him, had suffered through, were also things that her son had had to witness being done to his foster-brother. It must have been awful for Josh too.

'He did phone us and ask us to come and help him. That's pretty responsible.' Stephen said. 'Maybe we managed to teach Josh something after all!'

Nicole took her clothes off and walked into the shower. Less than 12 hours ago she had been doing this with Kyle. Beautiful and so full of life Kyle, who was barely conscious and hardly able to stand upright, leaning back against her while she washed away the sick and dirt from his bruised and battered body now leaving him broken. She thanked God that Josh had been there with Kyle yesterday and had got him out when he did. Stephen was right. That did make him a hero.

Dinner that night was a quiet and rather awkward affair. Kyle was the last person to appear and walked slowly and somewhat stiffly to the table. He sat down gingerly, wincing slightly. Stephen had told Lori what had happened to Kyle but neither of the children had seen him all day as he had spent most of that time in his bath tub where he felt safe and secure. Lori and Josh stared in horror at the deep purple bruising around his throat and the marks on his wrists where he had struggled against being tied to the chair. Nobody said a word. Stephen looked at his kids discomfort then caught Nicole's eye.

'Pass the steak, Babe, I'm starving. Dinner smells great!' Stephen said helping himself to potatoes and broccoli. 'Eat up guys, or it'll get cold!'

Nicole put some meat on Kyle's plate and smiled at him. Kyle cut up the food into small pieces which he then chewed for an overly long time before swallowing carefully. Stephen could see how painful it was for him. Josh just pushed the food around his plate. He felt so ill with guilt over Kyle's appearance that he was sure he would be sick if as much as a single morsel of food touched his mouth. He couldn't bear to look at Kyle and see how much pain he was in or to see how Nicole touched him and fussed over him and was so obviously in love with him.

'So how's Declan, Lori?' Nicole asked.

'Oh he's fine. Worried about Kyle of course. He phoned up this morning to ask how you were.' She looked at Kyle across the table.

'My throat hurts whenever I speak or swallow and my penis is sore when I move or pee.' Kyle told them in a strange, husky voice.

Four pairs of eyes widened as they stared across the table at Kyle.

'Jesus!' Josh said in a strangled voice, breaking the stunned silence. His cutlery clattered onto his plate as he slumped heavily back in his chair, running his hand through his hair. The rest of the family turned their wide-eyed attention to him.

'Josh?' Stephen asked, reaching out to touch his arm.

But Josh had pushed his chair away from the table and was already standing up. He was looking everywhere except at Kyle.

'I'm sorry, I'm not hungry and I just can't listen to… I don't feel very well. Can I be excused?' He didn't wait for an answer but left the table immediately and ran upstairs.

There was silence that was broken this time by a sniff from Kyle.

'I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you how I feel. Now Josh is upset and it's all my fault.' He wiped at his eyes trying to stop the tears from overflowing.

Nicole leant forward and squeezed his arm.

'It's not your fault, Kyle. Lori asked you a question and you answered it truthfully. There's nothing wrong in that. Josh is still upset over seeing you get hurt yesterday. He's not angry at you. He's angry and upset about the situation. It's just difficult to cope when someone close to you, when someone you love, is hurt. It can bring up all sorts of feelings that may not have surfaced before and it can take time to sort through them and to understand them. What you experienced and what Josh saw was and still is, traumatic for both of you. You'll both need time to work this out. But, it isn't your fault, ok?'

Kyle nodded, sniffing. 'I should go upstairs and talk to Josh.' He said croakily.

'No, I'll go.' Stephen said. 'You've still got pudding to eat.'

Josh knew that Nicole had told Kyle that he could stay home from school the next day as he was still too sore to walk very far. He was secretly glad because it meant that he would have a whole day without having to look at Kyle and he was going to feel guilty enough as it was without having Kyle gazing back at him with those trusting, open, honest, beautiful eyes, following him around and trying to talk to him. In that respect, Kyle was a lot like his mother in that they both had this need to fix things and to make things right. He could see that Kyle wanted to speak to him but he just couldn't face him yet. Maybe if they could avoid each other for a few days, Kyle would get the hint and just forget the whole nasty business ever happened and they could go back to the way things were. He picked up his backpack and walked downstairs to find Kyle waiting at the front door in a tee-shirt and pyjama bottoms, the bruising around his neck fading somewhat to yellow around the edges, but still very obvious.

Great! He thought to himself. That's all I need.

'Josh…' Kyle began. Even his voice sounded better this morning, not so husky, more Kyle-like.

'Look, Kyle, I'd love to stop and chat, but I'm kinda in a hurry, you know? Things to do, people to see, get my drift?'

'But Josh…'

'I'm late for school, Kyle. I'll see you later.'

Josh pushed past Kyle, opened the front door and was out before Kyle could 'Josh' him again.

He wasn't able to concentrate in a single lesson in school as he just kept thinking about Kyle. The way Kyle looked at him when he'd said something that Kyle didn't understand: quizzical, curious, interested, excited. And no one subject seemed to be more important than any other to Kyle. Josh could be talking about the war of independence, the rules of basketball or his next big plan to score with the ladies. It didn't matter. Kyle's endless enthusiasm, curiosity and desire for knowledge made him listen to every word Josh told him. At first he had also believed every word that Josh told him and Josh had told him lies and used him and hurt his feelings, especially the alien incident. But although Kyle had got upset, he wasn't mad with Josh and they became even better friends.

Then there was the way that Kyle did all those amazing things; things that he couldn't explain. Things that even Kyle didn't seem to understand or even know that he could do. They just suddenly happened. Kyle would watch a Jackie Chan movie and then he could speak Cantonese. He could look at a computer manual and fix a network. How was he so smart yet so modest about his abilities? He didn't brag, he didn't show off, he was just… well, Kyle!

And then there was his body. Josh's heart began to beat faster just thinking about it. He remembered that night in his bedroom when Kyle had pulled down his pants and made himself get an erection just by willing it to be so. Although, Josh reckoned, that wasn't actually so difficult to do as he was getting a boner on now just by thinking about Kyle! Good job he was sitting at a desk. He'd never live it down if someone saw him with a hard-on in a calculus class!

He sighed and thought back to the expression on Kyle's face when he was standing there fully erect. His breathing rapid and shallow, his pupils dilated, his full lips parted slightly. God! Josh wanted to kiss him so badly it hurt. And to take Kyle's huge cock in his hand… 'Like Jen did', a small voice at the back of his mind whispered. Josh closed his eyes and an image of Kyle tied to a chair, his back arching, his cock thrusting forwards jumped unbidden into his mind. But it wasn't Jen kneeling on the floor between his legs it was him. He was the one pumping Kyle for all he was worth, making him scream and making him bleed. He was the one causing Kyle all this pain.

He felt sick again. And although his head knew that he hadn't physically even touched Kyle, his heart knew that he might as well have done and that he still wanted to. So. Badly. His erection throbbed under the desk. Jesus! He'd never wanted anything so desperately in his life. He just had to have Kyle but he didn't see any way in which it would be possible for that to happen. Kyle was damaged goods now and that was his fault. There was no way Josh was going to hurt Kyle again and if that meant no touching then that was the way it was going to be.

But Josh just didn't know if he and his cock could survive that. To see Kyle naked at home, at school in the showers, to see his happy, friendly smile, that meant he was genuinely pleased to see him, to stare into those beautiful eyes, to watch the tip of his tongue lick those pouty lips… Shit! Less thought of licking, and especially licking and sucking Kyle, Kyle's mouth, Kyle's neck, Kyle's cock, Kyle's huge, erect leaking cock…Oh fuck! Josh put the heel of his hand quickly onto the base of his own cock underneath his desk and pressed down hard. But it was too late. He knew he had passed the point of no return and all there was to do now was to sit back and enjoy the wonderful feeling he knew was about to happen any second. He closed his eyes and thought of Kyle shooting his load all over his chest as he simultaneously emptied the contents of himself into his shorts.

Josh got home that afternoon, late, cranky and a little sticky in the underwear department. The last thing he needed was for Kyle to be waiting at the front door for him.

He sighed. 'Not now Kyle, I'm hot, tired and I've had a really crap day at school.'

'But Josh…'

'I said not now!' Josh shouted and stomped upstairs.

He heard Kyle following him and tried to slam his bedroom door before he caught up with him but somehow Kyle managed to be on the inside before Josh could turn around. He momentarily forgot his anger and guilt and was once again amazed by Kyle's abilities.

'How did you do that? How did you move so fast? That was awesome!'

Kyle ignored him. 'Are you trying to avoid me Josh?' Kyle asked getting straight to the point as usual.

'Josh rolled his eyes. 'No! I've just got tons of homework to do.'

'Since when do you do homework?'

'Since, like every day!' Josh lied.

Kyle didn't say anything but just looked at Josh. Josh stared back until he couldn't bear to look into those disapproving blue-green eyes any more.

'What?' He said glowering. 'Why are you looking at me like that?'

'I'm just trying to figure out why you would lie to me.' Kyle said reasonably.

'Look, Kyle, I'm not lying, I really do have homework to do and I'm not trying to avoid you, but if this is your attitude, I don't really want to talk to you right now, so just leave me alone will you!'

Kyle stood still, worry evident on his face as he watched Josh move over to his desk and get his books out.

'Josh!' He said in a soft voice. 'I'm sorry…'

'Christ! What is it with you Kyle?' Josh spun around shouting. 'Are you trying to make me feel worse than I already do? Because let me tell you I feel pretty crap right now and you standing there looking at me with that… look on your face and telling me your sorry when I'm the one who's the complete bastard…'

'I didn't mean…'

'I know Kyle, you never do, but things happen just the same anyway.'

'I don't understand.' Kyle said in a small voice.

He was suddenly furious at Kyle for having the nerve to come into his room and to try and make things right between them. Didn't he know that some things just couldn't be made right? And what Josh had done to Kyle was one of those things. How could Kyle forgive him when he couldn't forgive himself?

'That's right, you don't, Kyle. You don't understand anything.' He shouted.

Josh threw his arms up in the air.

'You don't understand that not all people are like you and have your best interests at heart, you don't understand that some people want to make your life hell, want to do mean and horrible things to you and you also don't seem to understand that my mom's whole life does not revolve around you and picking up the pieces that surround you when something happens to you because you did something that you didn't understand that you weren't supposed to do.'

Josh took a deep breath in. That last sentence had run on a bit and he wasn't sure if the grammar was correct or even if it made sense to anyone but him, but hell, he was indignant and angry and fed up with Kyle touching Nicole.

Kyle just stood there as if rooted to the spot, his beautiful eyes troubled, incomprehension and worry etched into his face.

Josh sighed again. His anger was receding and now he was just left feeling sorry and guilty. He shook his head in disbelief. Was this going to be his whole life from now on? Feeling alternatively angry and guilty and wanting something he could never have? Life sucked!

'Kyle, I really do have to get on with this homework so…see ya! And shut the door on your way out.' He called out over his shoulder.

* * *

Part 8 - Where Kyle gets kissed and Josh is forgiven

 _Dinner was slightly better than last night's disaster in that at least Lori, Stephen and Nicole made conversation. I ate mechanically, not really tasting the food but looking over at Josh. Josh ate his dinner with a frown all the while avoiding eye contact with. I was getting very concerned._

'Are you sure you feel ready to go to school tomorrow, Kyle?' Nicole asked him.

I wanted to tell her that my throat felt better, swallowing was therefore much easier and my voice was almost back to normal. It only hurt when I peed now, as my foreskin still hadn't healed properly. But I didn't want to upset Josh or freak out the rest of the family like last night.

'Yes!' I answered instead.

Nicole smiled at him and squeezed his arm in encouragement. Kyle noticed Josh stiffen out of the corner of his eye and turned to look at him. Kyle's eyes widened in surprise when he saw the many expressions flit across Josh's face: anger, jealousy, guilt, despair, all directed at him! It seemed that he had still unwittingly upset Josh. What had he done to deserve such rancour? He turned back to Nicole and she smiled at him again. He could sense Josh glowering at him. Suddenly the proverbial penny dropped. Now he understood the speech Josh had given him upstairs. Josh was jealous of his relationship with Nicole. It was true that she did smile at him and touch him quite often, but could Josh have misinterpreted her actions? She was only being caring and looking after him and he was grateful to her but Josh obviously saw it differently. He needed to talk to Josh soon because the situation was getting out of hand. Josh was going to get hurt and Kyle couldn't allow that to happen. He cared about him too much.

Kyle knocked on Josh's bedroom door.

'I'm busy!' Josh said in a tone that meant he didn't want to talk.

'You don't sound busy.' Kyle's voice said from the other side of the door.

'How do you know what I'm doing, you're not even in here?'

'I can't hear the sound of your fingers tapping on the video game controller so you're not playing computer games and I can't feel the vibrations of the TV so you're not watching the television and I can't hear your pencil scratch on your paper therefore you're not doing your homework. Your voice is coming from your bed which means you're sitting on it doing nothing.'

'Yeah, well I'm reading.'

'I don't think you are Josh, because you haven't turned any pages over.'

'How long have you been standing outside?' Josh demanded, his voice indignant.

'10 minutes.'

'Christ! It's like I've got a stalker.' It was said in a quiet voice to himself but he knew that Kyle's sensitive hearing would pick up his mean comments.

'Fine! What do you want?'

'Can I come in?'

There was a pause, then a sigh. 'Ok, but make it quick because like I told you, I'm busy.'

Kyle slowly entered the room, stopping just inside of the door and looked hesitantly at Josh.

'Well?' Josh said impatiently.

'We need to talk.' Kyle told him firmly.

Josh rolled his eyes. 'Why? I said everything I wanted to, this afternoon when you 'supersped' your way in here. What is it that you want to say?'

Josh glanced up at Kyle standing across the room. Kyle was staring at him, blue-green eyes locked on his.

'I'm not mad at you.'

Josh tried to tear his eyes away from Kyle's but he couldn't. Why was Kyle telling him this? What did he mean? Of course he was mad. He must be mad. Look at the bruises around his neck. Josh more or less caused them.

'I don't blame you.'

Kyle had started to move towards him. Josh didn't want him here saying these nice things and making him feel that he could be forgiven. No one could be that good and if they were that would just make Josh an even worse person for doubting them. He jumped off the bed and backed away from Kyle.

'And what happened to me, is not your fault.'

Josh could see only kindness and concern on that beautiful face. He honestly believed what he was saying. Josh felt tears welling up in his eyes. He brushed them away angrily.

'Of course it's my fault. I made you go with Jen, even when you told me you were scared.'

'No Josh, we all have free will and there's always a choice. You can't make me do anything much as you sometimes want to… I made the choice to go with Jen and it was a bad choice, but it was mine to make.'

'But I kept going on and on about having sex. I was so jealous that Mom had talked to you about sex and said that you could have sex that I wanted to be included in all the attention and look what happened? You got hurt.' Josh's voice started to break and his eyes were shiny with unshed tears.

Kyle moved towards him as Josh moved back. He put out a hand to ward him off.

'Just stop, Kyle!' He said in a high pitched voice. Kyle froze, but didn't stop talking.

'Nicole had to explain to me what a date was because I didn't know. She told me that sometimes people have sex on a first date. She didn't say that I could have sex! In fact she specifically told me to come home if I was worried or unsure or uncomfortable. She didn't even want me to go at all, she only let me go because you were going and she trusted you not to get into trouble. She didn't trust me.'

Kyle took a step forward again.

'Nicole loves you Josh.'

'I know.' Josh whispered. 'It's just that she's in love with you.' A tear escaped and rolled down his cheek.

'No she's not. She cares for me and helps me and holds me when I do something that I don't understand that I shouldn't have done, but she's in love with your dad. And she loves you and Lori and she'd do anything for you. Anyone can see that.'

'But she's always touching you.' Josh said in an accusing tone wanting Kyle to try and deny it so he could call him a liar and have a legitimate reason to get angry again.

'And it's nice, Josh. It's nice to be touched and held close and feel that you matter to someone. I don't know if I've even got a mom. I don't know if anyone loves me the way Nicole loves you and Lori. But I like it when she puts her arms around me and hugs me. I feel wanted and included. You've had that your whole life. You're so lucky. Sometimes I wish I was you.'

'Shut up Kyle, just shut up.' He said hysterically.

He swiped at the tears running down his cheeks. He had tried to make himself feel better by accusing Kyle of having an inappropriate relationship with Nicole when deep down he knew that none of this was Kyle's fault. It was in Nicole's nature to help someone in pain, hell, it was her job. And he wasn't exactly generous in giving his mother any physical affection these days, considering himself to old for that sappy hugging and kissing that he used to do. Maybe Kyle had given Nicole something she needed in return, someone to care for, someone that desperately needed her love and affection, something that Josh wouldn't give any more.

And Kyle had not insulted Josh's intelligence by denying that he and Nicole were close, but had calmly explained their relationship to him and made him realize just how hard Kyle's life must be, not knowing whether he had a family or in fact anyone that loved him at all. Kyle seemed to have a knack of making Josh feel bad about himself. How could anyone be so good and so pure as Kyle? He seemed to live to higher standards than ordinary people. Josh once again seriously half believed that maybe Kyle was an alien. Maybe like Superman, always doing the right thing, going out of his way to help people, always giving people the benefit of the doubt, believing in them, believing in him.

But he still couldn't forgive himself for causing Kyle's injuries which even now made him feel guilty. He was crying in earnest and he didn't even care that Kyle was staring at him. He just needed to get rid of this terrible burden that had been hanging over him for the last couple of days, making him hate himself, making him hate Kyle for getting hurt. He needed Kyle to hear his confession and offer him forgiveness.

'If you knew what I'd done, Kyle, you wouldn't want to be me.' He sobbed. 'I saw you sitting on that chair and Jen was kneeling between your legs and she was jerking you off. Your head was tipped back and it looked like you were in ecstasy. And when I saw you, I was so jealous, of you for having a girl do that to you and of Jen for being the one to do that to you.'

'Josh, it's ok.' Kyle said softly.

'No, it's not ok, Kyle.' Josh shouted angrily. 'I was jealous, but I was also turned on. Watching someone do that to you, was so exciting, but I didn't know that she was hurting you, that she was raping you and when I think about it I feel sick and disgusted with myself and I just can't look at you without seeing what she did to you, what I let her do to you. I'm so sorry. I'm a terrible person. I just can't live with myself any more. Every time I look at you, I see the bruises and remember you screaming and bleeding and her punching you and watching your head hit the wall and I was so scared that you were dead because you weren't moving…' Josh was weeping uncontrollably.

'But you rescued me Josh. I remember you helping me up and dragging me along the corridor and taking me outside in the rain. You stopped her Josh. You are a good person.'

But Josh didn't seem to have heard him, he was so wrapped up in his own pain, remembering the nightmare.

'I was so scared, you didn't seem to recognize me and you kept screaming and you wouldn't stop bleeding.'

Josh felt Kyle's hands on his shoulders.

'I was scared too.' Kyle admitted to him. 'I couldn't move and I couldn't breathe. I thought I was going to die. But once you got me out, I knew that I would be safe and I knew that you would call Nicole and that she would come and help me.'

Josh wiped the tears from his eyes and looked up into Kyle's face: Kyle's open, honest and beautiful face and suddenly he couldn't look away. Something passed between them and Josh felt a weight being lifted from his shoulders. He was surrounded by light, warmth and goodness. Kyle was doing something to him. Kyle was using one of his powers on him. He could feel an energy flowing through Kyle's hands and into his body. Kyle was healing him, making him pure again. Kyle was absolving him. Kyle was forgiving him.

Josh couldn't stop staring at him, at his amazing eyes and his smooth, flawless skin and those beautiful, full lips which were parted slightly, revealing the tip of his tongue. Josh's eyes widened. It was just like his vision in school that afternoon. He realized that even though he had confessed and had been forgiven that nothing had changed about his feelings for Kyle. The darkness had been lifted from him but he still desperately wanted to have Kyle, to touch him and to feel him writhe beneath him. He dragged his eyes up from Kyle's gorgeous mouth to those expressive and beautiful eyes, an unspoken question forming in his own. He wanted him so badly but he couldn't just take him without Kyle's consent, not after all that had happened.

But what if it was too soon, what if Kyle couldn't bear to have anyone touch him yet, if ever or what if he just didn't want to be touched by Josh? He searched Kyle's face in desperation; he couldn't be rejected now, not after his absolution. He needed to feel Kyle's body against his own, he needed to feel Kyle's lips on his own, he'd always wondered whether they would feel as good as they looked. He couldn't breathe, his heart was hammering in chest and then suddenly there it was: that expression of longing, desire and need that he had seen directed at Charlie less than a week ago. There was no way that Josh, any more than Charlie, could fail to understand what Kyle wanted now, and the gift he was offering in return.

Josh reached up with a shaking finger and lightly ran it over Kyle's bottom lip. He saw the shock in Kyle's face in the realization of how good the lightest touch could feel. His eyes widened as his pupils dilated and he let out a soft sigh. Josh had wanted to take things slow so as not to frighten Kyle but with that one small, insignificant sound from Kyle, Josh's body went into overdrive. He felt his cock spring to attention and he launched himself forwards, hands flat on Kyle's muscular chest, pushing him backwards until he hit the wall behind him. His brain registered the look of surprise on Kyle's face just one second before he grabbed both sides of his head and fastened his lips onto Kyle's.

It was everything he'd ever imagined and more. His pouty lips were warm and smooth and so soft. He stuck out his tongue and ran it over his full bottom lip. He felt Kyle's body stiffen. He caressed the side of his face with his thumb. The skin was so smooth. There was not even a hint of stubble there. He felt Kyle relax slightly. Kyle's mouth was motionless against his. He had not responded in any way to Josh's kiss. He didn't seem to know what to do. Josh unconsciously moved his body closer to Kyle's. He could feel the heat radiating between them. He wanted more. He pressed himself up against Kyle and groaned into Kyle's mouth. He could feel his erection throbbing as it rubbed against Kyle's hip. God! That felt so good. He thrust his tongue against Kyle's lips, demanding entrance into his mouth. Kyle put up no resistance as Josh's tongue pushed its way inside. Kyle tasted of toothpaste! The small part of Josh's mind that was still capable of rational thought noticed.

He felt Kyle relax even further against him and he sighed again as his head dropped back. Josh wasn't tall enough to reach him in this position so he ran his fingers through his thick, wiry hair and pulled his head back down so that he could continue to kiss him. Josh's tongue explored every intimate detail of Kyle's mouth. He licked and nibbled at his lips, touched his teeth and pushed against his tongue. He could feel Kyle breathing in short, sharp bursts. He was whimpering and the small, feeble sounds made Josh grind himself against Kyle's pelvis. Oh God! He was so turned on! He felt Kyle's arms come up behind him and gently take his own face in his hands. Everything about Kyle's body was hot to the touch. He felt his cheeks burning where Kyle's fingers were holding him.

Then he felt Kyle's tongue finally start to respond and the whole sensation his body was experiencing suddenly increased exponentially. There was an energy flowing through Kyle. He was now an active participant in, whatever this was, instead of being passive and allowing Josh to take the lead. Kyle was touching and tasting Josh's mouth, his tongue probing and exploring. Josh felt powerless against his invasion. His hands were caressing Josh's face, feeling the contours of his cheeks, his forehead, his nose, running his hands through his hair, down the back of neck, across his shoulders. Kyle was learning what his body needed and wanted.

Josh leant into his touch, pressing himself close to Kyle's chest, wrapping his arms around his back, rubbing and thrusting against Kyle's hips like a dog in heat. When had all pride and reason left him? Since when did he become a slave to his hormones, doing only that which his cock told him felt good? But it had never felt this good before. All the times he had wrapped his hand around his shaft and made himself come were nothing compared to the sensation that was building in him now. Was this another one of Kyle's powers? The power of sex? That he could make people want to have sex with him, that he could get them so aroused that they couldn't think straight, that they would do anything to be with him. That he seemed to know instinctively what they wanted, what they desired? He felt his climax building in him. He knew it was going to be colossal.

Kyle's mouth suddenly released him. Josh's tongue was tingly and kind of numb. His lips felt swollen and wet. He looked up into Kyle's face. Those blue-green eyes with their huge, dilated pupils were staring at him. It was as if Kyle could see into his soul. He knew what Josh needed and he was going to give it to him. Josh felt the first sparks of the fire flare that he knew was going to rampage through him and consume him. He knew his orgasm was imminent, yet Kyle was just standing there, eyes never leaving his. He could feel the warmth of Kyle's hands on his lower back, an electric shock arced up his spine, his cock twitched, he felt a gush of pre-come soak the tip of his penis. He was becoming short of breath, his mouth felt dry and he was having difficulty swallowing. He was beginning to get scared, his eyes widened imperceptibly, he could feel his control slipping, what was happening to him?

He gazed into Kyle's black eyes and somehow knew that Kyle was causing this.

'What are you?' He whispered in amazement and gazed up in awe at him as the room around him began to spin and the ground shifted beneath his feet.

Kyle's hands had found their way under his shirt. He felt them burn into the skin of his back like he was being branded. That simple touch was enough to send him over the edge. Endorphins flooded his brain, the fire in his loins flared up and overwhelmed his senses. His balls contracted, his penis spasmed, his eyes widened as he felt himself ejaculate into his pants for the second time that day. His climax seemed to go on for ages. He was not aware of anything except the glorious feeling of orgasm and Kyle holding him tightly against his body.

He slowly came back to full consciousness to find himself lying on his bed with Kyle leaning over him, his eyes now back to their normal color, the expression on his face full of concern. Josh felt wonderful. He could not remember feeling as relaxed and free in both body and mind before. He slowly stretched and then smiled up at Kyle.

'Hey!' He said shyly, then realized where he was.

'Um, how did I get here?' He asked confused.

'I carried you. You collapsed. I think you were hyperventilating.' Kyle told him.

Josh's eyes widened in shock and embarrassment. He sat up quickly and scrabbled backwards up the bed away from Kyle.

'What did you do to me?'

'I didn't do anything to you.'

'Yes you did, you used some alien mojo on me.'

Kyle's face showed he didn't understand.

'You must have done something to me Kyle, because I don't normally black out when I come and trust me, I've come a lot of times in my life and none of then was anything like what happened to me just now.'

'I didn't do anything to you, Josh. You're the one who kissed me, remember? Maybe you're the one with the mojo.'

'Well, did you collapse?'

'No.'

'Well, did you come?'

'No.'

'Jesus! Did you even get hard?' Josh asked frustrated and a little upset.

'No, but…'

'So did you feel anything or was this just a one sided affair?'

'Of course I felt something, Josh. But I've never kissed anyone before and I didn't know what to do.'

Kyle looked unsure of himself: A far cry from how he had behaved a few short moments ago. Josh shook his head. It was another one of those mysteries that seemed to surround Kyle. How could he be so confident yet insecure at the same time? How could he give the most amazing kiss that Josh had ever received yet reveal that it was his first time?

'Did I do it right?' he whispered.

'Not bad!' Josh smiled. 'But I think you still need some practice. I'm going to clean myself up. The maybe we can do it again, but this time, I get to make you come.'

Josh got off the bed, snagged a clean pair of boxer shorts out of the drawer and made his way to the bathroom. He was done and changed in less than 2 minutes, but when he got back to his room, Kyle was gone.

* * *

Part 9 - Where Kyle begins to heal and Josh bides his time

 _I didn't want to admit to Josh that I was scared. Scared of the way he made me feel. I had never been kissed before and it was amazing. The feeling of Josh's lips on mine and the sensation of having his tongue in my mouth… At first, I didn't know what to do, what was expected of me so I let Josh lead. He had done this before and once he showed me what he liked, I was able to reciprocate. Josh was so responsive and I just seemed to know what he wanted me to do. Josh liked to be stroked and hugged and I knew just where to touch him to make him so aroused that I knew he would climax. I thought that that would be enough, but while Josh was happy to have reached orgasm he felt cheated in some way that I hadn't shared his experience. When Josh said that we should do it again and this time he would make me come, I knew that he wanted to touch me and the thought of that just brought back memories of Jen hurting me. I didn't get an erection because I was scared that I might start to bleed again and I was still sore. But I hadn't had one since that night and I didn't know if I still could and I didn't want Josh to know if I couldn't because he would think that I didn't want him. So I left and went and sat in my bath tub until I fell into a troubled sleep._

 _I woke up disoriented with my heart racing and a feeling of being suffocated. I looked at the clock, it was 4 in the morning and I knew I must have been dreaming. I couldn't remember all of it, just the humiliation and pain of not being able to get an erection but of being touched repeatedly until I was bleeding. I got out of my tub and switched the light on. I looked down at myself and realized that I had started to bleed again. Had I got an erection in the night or was I touching myself in my sleep trying to make myself hard? I didn't know and once again I was sore and scared. Would I ever be able to have a sexual relationship without remembering that night and the pain and fear that it still invokes? I began to shiver and tears threatened to fall. I brushed them away. Would I ever be able to think about that night without crying? I knew I was not coping but didn't know what to do about it. I got out of my tub and went upstairs to see the one person who would know: Nicole._

Nicole woke to find Kyle standing next to her side of the bed. He was sniffing quietly and she suspected that he had been crying. She put on the bedside lamp and saw that he was dressed only in a pair of loose fitting boxer shorts. They hung low on his hips and there was blood on the front of them. She looked up into his tear-stained face and saw his bottom lip tremble. She gave him a sympathetic smile and opened her arms. He just walked into her embrace, buried his head in her neck and silently started crying. She held him and stroked his hair until his shoulders had stopped shaking then took him by the hand and led him downstairs.

'Are you still bleeding?'

'No, it's stopped now, but I don't know how it started.'

'Did you get an erection?'

'I don't know. I don't know that I can any more.' He admitted in a small voice.

'What do you mean, Kyle?'

'I haven't had an erection since that night. I don't want to have one yet because I might start bleeding again but I don't know if I am still able to because as soon as I think that I might get one, I think about that night and I get scared.'

'What are you scared of?' Nicole asked him gently.

'Someone touching me.'

'Touching you in general or touching you down there?'

'Down there.' Kyle whispered.

'And why are you afraid to have anyone touch you there?'

'Because it will hurt me.'

'Even if they are very gentle?'

'It always hurts.'

'What about when you touch yourself?' Nicole asked him.

'I don't touch myself, it's too sensitive.'

Kyle's unusual answer surprised Nicole somewhat. She thought that all teenage boys jerked off with monotonous regularity. Maybe this was just another way in which Kyle was different.

'Do you get aroused?'

Kyle nodded. 'I think so.'

'How do you get an erection then, if you don't touch yourself?'

'Sometimes it just happens like with Amanda at the pool and other times I think about it and make it happen.'

'Ok, then once it's up what do you do with it?'

'Nothing. It goes down on its own.'

'Do you have wet dreams?'

Kyle's confused look indicated he didn't understand the term.

'Have you had an orgasm? Do you ever ejaculate, maybe without knowing about it, say, in your sleep?'

Kyle frowned and thought about the question. 'No, I don't think so, but if I was asleep, how would I know that I'd done it?'

'You'd be wet and sticky in the morning. There would be semen on you.' Nicole told him.

This was by far and away the most surreal conversation she had ever had with anyone including Kyle and she'd had quite a few weird chats with him!

'Then no, I haven't because I have never woken up wet.

'Well maybe you're doing it wrong then. Most people feel a great deal of pleasure when they touch themselves…'

Kyle was hanging onto her every word. 'Do you?' he asked, gazing into her eyes.

She nodded. 'But I have to be aroused first. If I try to touch myself before then, it is too sensitive, and like you say, it feels painful.'

Nicole wasn't sure that she felt entirely comfortable discussing her masturbatory habits with her 16 year old foster son but since she was asking him some very personal questions she didn't feel she could refuse to answer his in return.

'So how does getting aroused make it less painful and what do you do to get aroused?' He asked a little breathlessly.

She tried to think back to her sex ed. classes in high school and talk in clinical terms to him, but she couldn't seem to find the words. But then again Kyle wasn't embarrassed so why should she be. She was the adult here after all and he was coming to her for help with a very real problem that was affecting his life and quite possibly his future. She owed it to him to explain it the best she could.

'Kyle, when women get aroused sexually, their bodies produce a fluid which lubricates the vagina and makes it easier for sex to occur. If you don't get wet, sex can be very painful. Now the same thing happens in a man except that when he gets aroused and gets an erection, the seminal vesicles and the prostate gland produce the fluid that leaks out of the end of the penis and allows you to lubricate the foreskin and glans. If there's no pre-come, touching yourself and pulling back your foreskin will be very sensitive and painful for you. Do you think that could be the reason that you don't enjoy touching yourself?'

Kyle's eyes were huge. 'Maybe.' He nodded.

'But what should I do if there's no pre-come?'

'Well, I use saliva! I lick my finger and then touch myself. Just make sure you wet the end of your penis thoroughly before starting. I think you'll find that just doing that will feel good. Now what else is worrying you?'

'What if I want to have a sexual relationship but I am afraid to let that person touch me?'

'Can you trust them enough to tell them that you are frightened of being hurt, physically I mean?'

'Yes, I think so.'

'Then they should understand and go at your pace. You need to set the rules and the speed at which you progress. If you feel they are moving too fast for you or that you are uncomfortable then you should stop. If they can't accept that then they are not the person for you.'

'But what happens if they won't stop?' Kyle asked in a whisper not looking at her.

Nicole reached forward and touched Kyle on the arm.

'Is that what happened the other night? Did you ask Jen to stop and she wouldn't?'

'I tried to, I wanted to, but I couldn't speak. I couldn't move. I couldn't do anything to stop it.'

'It's ok to feel angry and hurt about this, somebody did something to you that was against your will.' Nicole told him gently.

He looked across at her with tear filled eyes. 'But what if it wasn't? Well, not really? She made me get an erection and did things to me that started to feel good. If I didn't want her to do that to me then why did I get an erection? If I had been able to stop myself getting hard then maybe she would have stopped too. Is this my fault?'

'No Kyle, it's not.' Nicole said firmly. 'Did you ask her to touch you?'

'No.'

'If you could have moved, would you have stopped her?'

'Yes.'

'Then she touched you without your consent and continued to hurt you when you weren't in a position to stop her. As for the erection, Josh seems to think that you were given several psychoactive drugs, at least 2 of which would cause you to get an erection that would take a very long time to go down. They also cause you to have a heightened sexual response, which is why people take them in the first place: it makes them feel good. And even if you hadn't been drugged, you still might have got an erection because the penis is designed to respond to tactile stimulation. Men get erections not just when they get aroused but when their penis is rubbed or even touched accidentally. It happens when they are babies, it even happens in the womb and it certainly happens when you are an adult. Men often wake up with an erection. So even if you wanted to stop it, you might not have been able to.'

'So there was nothing I could have done?' Kyle's voice showed bleak resignation and despair.

'No Kyle, nothing. Sometimes bad things happen to good people and it's not fair and it's not right and it can be a terrible experience like it was for you.'

'But I keep remembering it and feeling the pain and feeling scared and it gets difficult to breathe and I then I start to cry and I can't stop.' He admitted.

'It sounds like you are having flashbacks to the event. It's probably part of post-traumatic stress disorder. It's quite common for it to occur after a particularly harrowing event. But what we have to do is to get you to be able to remember the experience but without reliving it.

'But how can I do that?'

'By talking about it and exploring the emotions and feelings it brings up in you and realizing that you can control your reactions and not the other way around.'

'I don't know that I can, it happens when anybody tries to touch me.'

'Even now? If I hold you?' She looked wide-eyed at him, worried to think that she may have caused him pain.

Kyle moved to sit next to her on the sofa and rested his head on her chest.

'Well, no, not with you, I always feel safe with you.'

Nicole exhaled in relief, then experienced an extraordinary sense of happiness at Kyle's open, honest and sincere answer. His words were the most precious gift he could have given her. She put her arm around his shoulder.

'Thank you.' She whispered and kissed him on the forehead. 'We can get you through this together, Kyle. You know I'll help you in any way I can.'

Josh was finding sleep elusive that night. He couldn't get the thought of Kyle and their kiss out of his mind. He got up and padded downstairs for a drink. He noticed the living room light on and then saw Kyle and Nicole together. It was like déjà vu only this time they weren't entwined but sitting opposite each other, cross legged on the sofa. Kyle was only wearing a pair of shorts exposing his hairless chest and abdomen. He was quite the little exhibitionist, Josh thought spitefully. Nicole was talking quietly and Kyle's eyes never left her face. Josh watched Nicole lean forward and touch Kyle's arm and a few moments later saw Kyle scoot over and sit down next to her. He rested his head on her chest and seemed to melt into her. She put her arm around his shoulders and then kissed him on the forehead.

Anger welled up in Josh once more. Kyle had admitted that he was close with Nicole but had insisted that nothing inappropriate was going on. Now Josh wasn't so sure. How many times did he have to find them in compromising positions before he believed the evidence of his own eyes over Kyle's version of events. Maybe Kyle was using his alien sex power on Nicole now. He certainly knew Kyle could do it as his bizarre fainting episode this evening had shown. He felt his face flush with embarrassment, then worry and insecurity. Had that kiss meant anything at all to Kyle or was he just experimenting on Josh to get to Nicole? Or had he been seeing Nicole all this time and was now using the both of them, keeping it in the family as it were? Was anyone else involved and what about Charlie? He didn't know the extent of Kyle's powers and maybe Kyle didn't realize what he was capable of. He looked back over at Nicole holding Kyle against her, stroking his unruly hair and rocking him slowly back and forwards. He couldn't bear to sit here wondering any more. He got up and walked into the living room.

'Mom? What's going on?' he asked.

'Kyle had a nightmare.' Nicole told him then patted Kyle on the shoulder.

'Well why is he sitting there practically naked and running his hands over you?' He said in a loud accusatory tone.

'Because he was asleep and just got out of bed! Josh? What's this all about? Nicole said, puzzled.

'Mom, you need to stop getting so close with Kyle because he's using some alien mind meld on you and I don't think you know what you are doing!'

'Josh, you're not making any sense. Are you ok?' Nicole said concerned at her son's strange behaviour.'

'For God's sake, he's not who you think he is. He looks so sweet and innocent but he's got a power over you. He's making you do things that you shouldn't be doing.'

Nicole's eyes narrowed. 'And what things am I doing Josh, comforting a human boy that's had a terrible experience and is having nightmares, or is it the holding part that you have a problem with?'

Kyle stood up shakily but stayed close to Nicole. Josh saw his tear-stained face and then noticed the blood on his shorts. His eyes widened and he suddenly felt incredibly uncertain about what he thought he'd seen. Maybe Kyle had had a nightmare, maybe this wasn't anything to do with him, maybe this was why Kyle left so suddenly earlier this evening, maybe he really was having difficulty coping and Josh pushing him back against the wall, ravaging his mouth and telling him was going to come next just brought all the horrific memories back of that night.

'Kyle…' He started.

'Josh, I'm sorry, I just couldn't stay.' He hiccupped.

Josh stared at him. Kyle had just done it again: Made him feel like an absolute bastard. He glanced over at Nicole who was frowning at him. Great! He thought, now my mom thinks I'm an insensitive jerk and I've made a complete ass out of myself. But the most important thing he'd learnt from this whole sorry mess, was just how damaged Kyle was. He suddenly realized with sobering finality that there was no way in the near future that he could even hope to repeat this evening's kiss let alone try and take things any further by touching Kyle in a more intimate manner which was what he so desperately wanted to do. Kyle, with all of his amazing abilities, gifts and powers, was hanging on to his sanity by a thread and it was heartbreaking to watch. He shook his head in defeat and went back upstairs without saying another word.

Josh Trager sat on his own in the school grounds, quietly watching his foster-brother sitting cross-legged on the grass finishing the remains of his lunch. It had been nearly a month since that fateful night and Josh's life had been going steadily down hill since then. Firstly, he just didn't seem to be able to concentrate in school any more and his grades were suffering, which meant he was suffering because his parents were on his case. Secondly, Nicole had cornered him the morning after he had accused Kyle of using alien sex tricks on her and had torn him a new one. He still cringed now when he thought of the words she'd used to describe him, most of them starting with either the letter 'I': (insensitive and inconsiderate), the letter 'T': (tactless and thoughtless), or the letter 'U': (uncaring, unfeeling, unsympathetic and unkind). Although she had treated him exactly as always that evening, he still felt that there was a coolness between them that he just couldn't seem to overcome. Nicole was pulling away from him, or maybe he had pushed her away, but, however it had happened she now spent more time than ever with Kyle. And thirdly and most importantly, he still couldn't stop thinking about Kyle, about that kiss and about the most amazing orgasm he'd ever had in his life and had never been able to repeat on his own since.

He sighed and looked back over at Kyle. The bruising on his neck and wrists was gone now and on the outside he looked as he always had done: tall, muscular, beautiful. But Kyle seemed to have lost his zest for life and appeared an empty shell of his former self. He knew that Kyle was getting help from Nicole. Every evening they would retreat into her office and Kyle would emerge about an hour later, his face tear-stained and his eyes red and puffy. Josh had tried to get him to talk but Kyle appeared nervous and skittish around him. They still hung out together and Josh was shown the occasional sight of the old Kyle when he would say something bizarre and make Josh laugh or he would do something amazing and make Josh look at him in awe. These glimpses of Kyle's original persona gave Josh hope that Kyle would emerge intact from whatever phantom zone his psyche was imprisoned in and as long as he was patient and didn't pressure Kyle then there was the possibility of getting together.

And then he would get this prickly sensation on the back of his neck and he would spin around and Kyle would be staring at him with an expression of such longing that he would blink to make sure he wasn't dreaming and then it would be gone and Kyle would smile weakly at him and turn away as if embarrassed at being caught. Josh couldn't figure it out. On the one hand it gave him hope that his feelings may be reciprocated but on the other hand he had touched Kyle a couple of times, once deliberately and once accidentally and he had nearly jumped out of his skin on both occasions. He had become quite hysterical and Josh had thought he was going to have a panic attack right there in front of him. Luckily, both instances had occurred at home and Nicole was on hand to pick up the pieces. But it didn't bode well for any future physical relationship. To have sex with someone, you normally had to touch them and unless Kyle could think himself to orgasm as he had thought himself erect then Josh didn't see how it could possibly work.

Josh's heart began to speed up as he felt that fluttering sensation begin in his stomach any time he thought about Kyle's beautiful body. His penis twitched in appreciation at the memory of Kyle standing practically naked in his bedroom with the biggest hard-on he had ever seen. He licked his lips at the thought of what he would do with it if he ever got the chance… Oh man! That was the bell for lessons and he was hard again. He got up carefully and surreptitiously rearranged himself into a more comfortable position before walking back to class. There was a reason why his grades were suffering so.

* * *

Part 10 - Where Kyle is ready and Josh has his way

 _Ever since the evening that Josh kissed me I had been seeing Nicole in a professional capacity. She was helping me work through my fears and allowing me to come to terms with the feelings of helplessness and despair I associated with my experience. The sessions were disturbing, upsetting and traumatic for me but I felt that I was slowly getting better. Although I still had flashbacks to that night and to the things that had been done to me I no longer felt that I was trapped on that chair. I no longer relived the experience and consequently, I no longer needed to cry. But I still had not had an erection since that night. My body had repaired itself, my cuts and bruises were gone, but Nicole had told me that I had scars on the inside and I didn't know whether they would ever heal._

 _I knew that Josh was worried about me and I knew that Josh still wanted a physical relationship with me. I could feel it in him, the desire, the need and his body seem to hum whenever he was near me and then he would get hard and he would get embarrassed and he would disappear for a while. But when he reappeared, although his erection had gone, he never seemed satisfied and he would sit looking at me when he thought I couldn't see him. It was not as if I didn't want to be with Josh it was just that I was scared of him touching me. I was scared that I might not be able to get an erection but I was even more scared that I would. Because then it would hurt which would mean I was not aroused which would mean that Josh would be upset and he might not want me and I really wanted him to kiss me again._

 _Exactly 4 weeks after my ordeal at the nightclub, a deep pressure in my lower body woke me in the middle of the night. I felt different somehow. My body felt strange, my skin felt tight, there was a heaviness in my pelvis and I felt all tingly. I switched on the light and looked down at myself to see that I had got an erection. I sat still, not daring to move as then my clothes would rub me and the friction generated by the material always felt uncomfortable. I undid my pyjama bottoms and carefully eased them down over my hips and legs. I was now lying naked in my tub. The night air was cool on my skin and made me shiver slightly. I felt…invigorated. The pressure and tingling in my groin was increasing but was a pleasant sensation now there was nothing touching me._

 _My mind thought back to Josh's body when we were kissing and how he was pressing himself against me. I remembered how his lips felt against mine and how he tasted when he pushed his tongue inside my mouth. My penis twitched and I felt myself grow even harder. My skin stretched. It felt tight but good. My heart was beating faster than usual and I was breathing as though I had been running. I looked down at myself and could see my penis throbbing in time with my pulse. It had grown so much that my foreskin had peeled back revealing the sensitive end of me. But it felt different tonight. My skin was tingling, my balls were aching and my penis was leaking. I saw a small drop of pre-come glistening around the slit at the tip of me just as Nicole had told me would happen when I got aroused. I wanted to touch myself tonight. I wanted to see if it would feel good like Nicole told me it would. Because if I could touch myself and it didn't hurt then maybe Josh could touch me too._

 _I reached out my index finger and lightly touched it to the single drop of fluid on the tip of my glans. I gently smeared it over the end of me. I realized I had stopped breathing in anticipation of the pain, but although it felt exquisitely sensitive, it did not hurt me. I thought back to Josh holding my face in his hands and kissing me and the sensation of him rubbing his groin against my hip. I could feel that he was hard and I wanted to touch him. Just the thought of holding him made me grow further. I felt more fluid leak from my penis and touched my finger to it again. There was enough pre-come now to lubricate the whole of the head of my penis and I lightly massaged it over the tip of myself using my finger and moving it in small circles. Nicole was wrong about this feeling good; it felt wonderful! My skin was still very sensitive but I was now becoming accustomed to the sensation and my body was telling me it needed more. I wanted Josh to kiss me again and I wanted to see Josh naked and hold him in my hand and touch the tip of him like I was doing to myself._

Josh was woken by some internal sixth sense that told him there was another person in his room.

He raised himself up on his elbows to see Kyle standing next to the door totally naked and fully erect, his body illuminated only by the moonlight coming in through the window.

'Holy Mother of God!' He whispered, staring at Kyle's magnificent body, the thought of which had fuelled so many pornographic fantasies and led to numerous wet dreams. A sight he had hoped for, longed for and had dreamt about for the last month but had never thought he would see like this.

'Kyle! What are you doing here? You scared the shit out of me!'

Kyle just stood there, his body immobile, his flawless skin alabaster in its paleness lit only by the muted silver of moonbeam.

'Kyle? Are you ok?' Josh sat up and switched on his bedside lamp.

Kyle was staring at him, his pupils so dilated, that his eyes appeared black. His gaze was hypnotic. Josh couldn't look away. He could see the desire radiating from Kyle, see the need and lust in his eyes. His heart started to beat faster and his breath hitched in his throat. He could feel himself start to respond physically and he shivered in excitement at the familiar feeling, with its addictive promise of so much more to come. Kyle still hadn't made a move and Josh couldn't wait any longer. He got out of bed, and walked slowly across the room towards him. Kyle's gaze was now focused on his groin, his cotton shorts doing nothing to hide the evidence of his arousal. Kyle looked back at Josh's face as he stopped in front of him. His eyes were wide and his mouth was open slightly. He had a look of anticipation on his face.

Josh gently put his hands on Kyle's waist, bringing back memories of when he was last naked in this room before they were so rudely interrupted. He rubbed his thumbs over Kyle's muscled abdomen, marvelling at the smooth softness of his hairless skin and thinking yet again how strange, how alien he looked, without a belly button. He moved his hands slowly around Kyle's waist to stroke his back and then let them drop lower, caressing his firm buttocks. Kyle took a sharp breath in and his eyes widened. He looked shocked and innocent and cute and so fucking gorgeous all at the same time that Josh just had to have him. He was so turned on that there was nothing he would rather do than grab Kyle with both hands, push him down on his back on the bed, straddle his hips and kiss him senseless. But he didn't know if Kyle was ready for that yet, he didn't want to scare him or make him regret coming here naked and erect in the night.

He reached up with one hand and lightly stroked the side of Kyle's face. Kyle sighed and covered Josh's hand with his own. Josh looked up at Kyle, his eyes closed, his head tipped sideways leaning into Josh's touch and he couldn't get over how young and vulnerable he looked, and how lonely and desperate for physical affection he was. Suddenly, all his sexual fantasies of forcefully taking Kyle, of pushing him back into the bed, of wanting to pin his arms above his head and ravage him while he lay supine and immobilized seemed shameful and outrageous. How could he have ever wanted to humiliate and dominate this extraordinary young man standing in front of him so unsure of himself, so anxious to be accepted, so desperate to be held, comforted and loved?

He put his other hand on the back of Kyle's head, threaded his fingers through the thick, dark hair and gently, reverently touched his lips to Kyle's. The feeling was just as amazing as before and as had happened last time, Kyle did not initially respond. Josh kissed him again, this time touching his lips with his tongue. Now he heard him gasp and felt his body stiffen. Josh deepened the kiss, allowing his tongue to penetrate Kyle's mouth. He tasted him and explored him until he felt Kyle's arms come up behind him and take his face in his hands. Josh felt his heart speed up and his stomach lurch. He was waiting in anticipation of the heightened sensation he knew would come, that would make his body soar when Kyle started kissing him back. He felt Kyle's tongue begin to respond and move against his and he eagerly allowed him into his mouth.

He felt the energy start to flow, his body was coming alive and the sensations coming from his groin were amplifying. Josh was sure that Kyle was using his power, and whether he knew it or not his alien brainwaves were affecting Josh's rational mind. He couldn't think straight he just wanted to have that amazing orgasm he'd had a month ago, but this time he wanted to remember all of it. Josh couldn't help himself; he thrust his tongue deeper into Kyle's mouth, and pressed himself up against his body. He felt Kyle's huge erection forced up alongside his stomach. Oh God, that was so hot! He broke the kiss and wrapped his arms around Kyle's neck, pulling himself closer.

'Let me touch you Kyle.' He whispered. 'Let me show you how good it feels. How good you made me feel. Please!'

He felt rather than saw Kyle nod his ascent and kissed him once more before reaching down between them to stroke the length of him. Hard, hot, silky, smooth… and then his hand was empty. The pressure on his lips, the tongue in his mouth all faltered, then ceased. He felt bereft. Josh looked up in confusion. Kyle had the wide-eyed look of fear on his face that had become so common over the last month.

'It's ok, Kyle, relax, we'll just take it slow.' Josh gently wrapped his hand around Kyle's erection. He could feel it throbbing and saw a drop of pre-come emerge from the tip. Kyle might be scared but his body knew what it wanted.

'Kyle!' Josh said a little louder, getting his attention again 'Is this ok?'

Kyle shakily nodded his head. It clearly wasn't, he was as stiff as a board.

'Ok, I'm going to move now.' Josh slowly shifted his hand along Kyle's penis dragging his foreskin over his glans and back towards his body. There was a strangled scream, a blur of movement and Josh felt himself spun around, back slammed against the wall, his wrist held high over his head in a vice like grip in Kyle's hand. Kyle was shaking, his mouth was open, his breathing was rapid and laboured. He was obviously scared shitless.

'For fuck's sake, Kyle, keep it down will you, my mom's in the next room!'

Once his initial shock at being pushed so unceremoniously against the wall had worn off, Josh gritted his teeth in frustration. Were they ever going to get over this? Would he ever be able to touch Kyle and make him come? He looked over at Kyle and even though he was standing rigid, erection flagging, fear written all over his face there was also misery and sorrow there. It seemed that something was stopping Kyle, but that he didn't really want to stop. Jesus! What should he do now? He was desperate to continue as his hard-on would testify to but the thought of scaring Kyle again, of hurting Kyle and of putting back all his hard work with Nicole…

'I'm sorry. Do you want to stop?' Josh asked, his breathing and throbbing cock making it very clear that that was not an option he wanted to pursue.

Kyle jumped and refocused his eyes on Josh. He suddenly seemed to realize that he was holding Josh's arm at an odd angle away from his body. He let go immediately and stepped back away from him. Josh rubbed his wrist and watched the fear slowly leave Kyle's face although his body still appeared tense.

'No, I don't want to stop.' He sighed miserably. 'I thought I could have someone touch me but I just can't. I'm sorry.' He looked thoroughly dejected.

There was a pause. Kyle was very close to tears and then Josh cocked his head at him and grinned.

'Well how about you touching me? I've been thinking about it for a very long time now and it seems a shame to waste the opportunity?' Josh wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Kyle sniffed and blinked a few times and then looked hopefully at Josh.

'Can I? I've been thinking about that too!'

'Great minds think alike, so the saying goes, so why don't you get that gorgeous ass of yours over here and give me some alien lovin', Kyle style!'

Kyle smiled indulgently at him. 'I'm not an alien, Josh!'

'Whatever, but no one's got mojo like you, Kyle. Show me what you got!'

 _I could feel Josh getting excited. He was pushing his tongue deeper into my mouth, he was biting and sucking at my lips, he was pulling my hair and then he pressed himself up against me. I felt my erection forced up against the skin of his stomach. The friction it generated sent an electric shock up my spine. And then Josh ran his hand over the length of me. I tried to concentrate on the pleasant sensation of Josh's kiss but suddenly I was back in the nightclub on the chair, trapped, scared, in pain. I panicked and jumped back away from Josh. I remembered what Nicole told me: that I own my feelings and my emotions. I tried to view the scene in my mind in the third person, it was less scary that way: looking down on me in the chair rather than experiencing it in the first person: being in the chair and being violated. I heard Josh telling me to relax and suddenly his hand was on me again, dragging my foreskin back, tearing me, making me bleed, making me scream. I heard myself cry out as I grabbed Josh's hand and pushed him firmly back away from me._

 _I saw the frustration and irritation in his face. I knew I had disappointed him. I knew what he wanted to do to me and I wanted that as well, but it just brought up too many memories, flashbacks that I thought I had got under control. I felt a complete sense of hopelessness and despair. How was I ever going to have any sort of sexual relationship let alone one with Josh if this was the result when anyone touched me? And then Josh did something amazing. He made me feel better and gave me hope and he made me smile because he was Josh and he still wanted me even if he thought I was an alien and now I was going to get to touch him._

 _I watched as Josh took off his shorts and then stood naked in front of me. He had a fine line of dark hair running from his naval down onto the skin covering his pubic bone. His erection was smaller than mine and the base of it was surrounded by brown, curly pubic hair. I reached down to feel it. It was coarser and darker than the hair on Josh's head. I looked down at myself. I had no hair. Apart from my head I was hairless._

 _I carefully touched my index finger to the tip of Josh's erection and lubricated him with his own pre-come. His nostrils flared and he smiled at me. I explored the whole tip of him, feeling the slit in the very end of him and running my finger all around the underside of his glans. It was lumpy and ridged. I sensed Josh watching me. This had felt good when I did it to myself and I hoped that Josh would like it too. I smiled shyly at him._

'Enough with the foreplay, Kyle, I'm already really horny, get on with it, hold me tighter, I can hardly feel you, I want you to jerk me off, I want you to make me come like you did last time!' Josh commanded me.

 _I stopped and looked at him, puzzled. What did he mean he could hardly feel me? This touch would have me jumping out of my bath tub!_

'Oh for God's sake!' Josh exclaimed.

 _He grabbed my hand in his, quickly turned around so that he was now standing with his back to me and pulled my arm around his side, positioning my hand on his erection. He covered my hand with his and squeezed my thumb and forefinger together gripping his foreskin, then started moving our hands up and down the shaft of his penis. I watched in fascination as Josh alternately covered and uncovered his glans with his foreskin. I could feel him hot and hard under my hand._

'Oh yeah, that's it, you're the man, Kyle. That feels so good.' Josh sighed.

 _He was leaning back into me, pressing his back to my chest, his buttocks into my pelvis. His soft moans and the friction of his skin on mine made me very excited. I felt the blood start to pool in my groin, I felt myself start to grow hard again. Josh had removed his hand from mine and had got both arms behind him and was stroking my buttocks. It was a stimulating sensation. I reached around him with my other arm and cupped his balls in my hand while keeping up the rhythm on his penis. Josh moaned and thrust himself deeper into my hand. I had learnt what his body liked. I knew what his body needed. I knew what Josh wanted. I wrapped my hand more fully around his erection and starting pumping him in earnest. I knew from his jerky, uncoordinated movements that he was not going to last long. I leant forward, accidentally poking him in the lower back with my erection, and kissed him tenderly on the side of his neck._

'Oh God, Kyle! I'm gonna come, fuck! I'm gonna come!' He whispered urgently and breathlessly.

 _Josh once more covered my hand with his and directed my movements so that he experienced the most pleasure from his orgasm. I felt his balls contract and then his penis spasmed under my hand shooting a gush of warm fluid onto the floor. Josh was moaning, his body jumping and twitching in my arms, his head resting against my chest, his back arched as his penis jerked out more semen. At last his body was spent and I felt his erection start to soften. His hand dropped down to his side and his legs started to buckle. I picked him up then carried him over to the bed._

Josh's eyes flickered open a few seconds after Kyle had gently laid him down. He looked up to see Kyle hovering over him, his blue-green eyes once more full of concern.

'Did I do it again?' Josh asked him raising himself on his elbows to look at Kyle.

Kyle nodded.

'Crap!' Josh said in frustration.

He sighed in disappointment but then looked up at Kyle and smiled lasciviously at him and shrugged.

'Well, it was just as good as it was last time and it seemed to go on for ages. You can't deny you're using alien mojo now. That's twice I've blacked out!'

'You were only unconscious for a few seconds this time. Maybe next time you will stay awake.' Kyle told him.

Josh tipped his head to the side and beamed brightly at Kyle.

'So you're saying that you want to do this again?'

'Yes!'

'Well why don't we try it again right now?' Josh asked.

Kyle looked at Josh's penis lying flaccid and wet across his pelvis.

'I don't think you can right now, Josh!'

'No, not me, you idiot! I know a great way to touch you without laying a finger on you!' Josh said getting up and cleaning himself and the floor with a towel. He put his boxer shorts back on.

Kyle looked apprehensive.

'How are you going to touch me without touching me?' He asked dubiously.

'That's for me to know and you to find out. Come on, sit down. I'm not carrying you if you black out!'

Kyle hesitated.

'Trust me, Kyle, you'll love it and I promise I'll stop as soon as you tell me to.'

 _Josh sat me on the edge of his bed and was now bending down in front of me. He tapped me on the knees and pushed my feet apart. He settled himself down between my legs and placed his hands on my thighs._

'Kyle! Put your hands over mine, that way I can't move and I won't be able to touch you.'

 _Puzzled, I did as he asked. He had that look on his face that meant that he had an idea: one that usually got us into trouble once he acted upon it. What was he going to do? I felt a puff of air blow over me. It was cool on my hot flesh. I shivered and looked down at Josh kneeling between my legs. His face was inches away from my penis. He continued moving forwards and stuck out his tongue. My eyes widened in shock as I realized what he was going to do to me. I pushed down on his hands effectively anchoring him to my thighs as he licked the very tip of me. It was an electric feeling. I jumped as a spark arced to my brain. I felt Josh grip my legs, trying to keep me on the bed. I was still semi-erect from making Josh climax and immediately I felt blood rush to my groin, my penis expanding rapidly almost forcing its way into Josh's mouth._

 _He licked me again, his tongue running over the sensitive end of me, feeling me, exploring me. My foreskin had peeled itself back and Josh was now lapping at the underside of my penis, over the frenulum which anchors the foreskin to the glans, the bit of me that had been ripped and bled and caused me so much pain. But now it was the most exquisite sensation I had ever experienced. Every time he touched me there, it would pull on the sensitive head causing ripples of pleasure to flow from my groin. I was having difficulty in thinking, in concentrating, in breathing. I heard myself gasp as Josh took me into his mouth._

 _The heat and pressure of Josh's tongue around me was incredible. I didn't know that anything could feel this good. I couldn't stop my body from moving. My hips were pushing forwards off the bed trying to get further into Josh's mouth. Josh picked up on what my body was asking for and set up a rhythm with his hands, alternately pulling me towards him and pushing me back. Every time he did this I felt his tongue rub over the underside of my penis, stretching the frenulum and pulling on the glans. The tip of me was rubbing against the roof of Josh's mouth. The sensations were starting to overwhelm me; the feelings coming from groin were mind-shattering. I had never experienced anything like it. I didn't think my body could take much more of this, yet I didn't want it stop._

Josh had never blown anyone in his life before but had to admit it was an exceptional turn on. He had felt himself start to get erect again the moment he had taken Kyle into his mouth and now he had the most rampant hard-on and could do nothing about it. Kyle was pressing down so firmly on his hands that they had started to go numb. He gazed up again into Kyle's beautiful face. He had never seen him look so out of control before. His eyes were wide, pupils dilated, mouth open. A fine sheen of sweat covered his gorgeous body that was glowing in the muted lamplight. The muscles of his neck stood out like cords as he was gasping for breath and Josh could see his carotid pulse beating rapidly in his neck.

A warm gush of pre-come covered Josh's tongue. He lapped at it, feeling the texture, heat and taste of it, tongue swirling over and around the slit in the very end of Kyle causing Kyle to nearly jump off the bed. He felt the powerful muscles in his thighs contract, saw his spine stiffen, heard him gasp. Josh had never tasted anyone else before, except himself of course. (Well, you had to try it didn't you?) And he had tasted salty and bitter. It wasn't particularly pleasant, but Kyle's taste was heavenly. It was so different. Josh supposed he shouldn't really have been surprised. Everything was about Kyle was different. His pre-come was hot and sweet. Kyle tasted of honey.

 _I was having difficulty breathing. It was as though a weight was sitting on my chest. I could feel my heart pounding, my face was becoming numb. Waves of pleasure were cascading over my body. I couldn't stop myself thrusting into Josh's mouth... And then there was suction on the end of me. Josh was sucking me and pulling me into him! I didn't know it was possible for me to get any harder but I felt myself swell into his mouth. My balls were aching and I felt fluid leak from the end of me. My brain was being overloaded with sensations I had never experienced before. The pleasure my body was feeling was escalating and intensifying. I couldn't control my reactions or my emotions. The sensations my body was being subjected to began to overwhelm me. My nerve endings were awash with adrenaline induced by arousal and fear. My skin was on fire; my heart couldn't beat fast enough to supply the blood my brain needed to process these sensations, to make sense of what my body was experiencing. Something powerful was welling up in me, something was going to happen to me, something I couldn't control, I felt my heart was about to explode, I felt my body was going to explode, I couldn't breathe._

 _I couldn't let go of Josh's hands and felt myself start to slip. I landed on my side, Josh still anchored to my body, lapping and sucking at me. My heart was hammering in my chest, my fingers and lips were tingling and spots were appearing before my eyes. I struggled to release myself from Josh's mouth. Something was going to happen to me, I could feel it._

'Josh! Help me!'

 _I saw Josh's eyes widen in shock and fear before my body exploded. My balls contracted and my penis spasmed as a wave of intense pleasure arced through my brain. Whereas before I was unable to move my body, now I was powerless to stop it. It was jumping and bucking and I knew I was screaming. The pleasure was so intense it was exquisite. It came in waves originating from my groin and spread throughout my whole body. My mind was unable to process any other information except that feeling of ecstasy that was rampaging through me. Time and consciousness ceased to be and I existed solely as sensation; my body present only to serve my brain's desperate and selfish need for this blissful pleasure._

Kyle's high-pitched and frantic call for help made Josh's blood run cold. He looked at him with wide-eyed fear, frozen to the spot before he saw him stiffen and his body arched off the bed. His hips began to buck wildly and he saw his penis twitch and spasm as he ejaculated. His head snapped back and hit the headboard at the top of the bed. The bang against the wall was loud in the silence of the night but nothing compared to noise Kyle made when he started screaming. His arm flew out and knocked into the bedside table. A glass dropped to the floor and shattered. The sound spurred Josh into action.

'Kyle! For God's sake, shut up!' He pleaded hysterically. 'You'll wake the whole house!'

The screaming stopped. Kyle's breath was now coming in short, sharp bursts. His orgasm seemed to be going on for ages, his body still jumping and stiffening, hips bucking and head thrashing from side to side, his penis twitching and dribbling come.

'Josh? Are you ok?' The door flew open as Nicole came running in. 'I heard crashing and screaming and… Kyle?' Her eyes widened as she took in the sight before her then turned to her son.

Good Lord of the Fucking Rings! Josh thought panic-stricken. Could his life possibly get any worse? This was the second time Nicole had barged into his room and caught him with Kyle.

'Josh?' She asked, obviously waiting for an explanation.

He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He tried again: Still nothing. She took in the sight of her son trying to distance himself from the bed in just a pair of boxer shorts, obviously still partially aroused.

'Is it what it looks like?' She asked gently.

He thought about lying, but he couldn't think of anything remotely plausible that didn't involve alien abductions or mind melds. Besides, his mother wasn't stupid. He closed his eyes in embarrassment and nodded.

'Is he ok?' She looked over at Kyle.

'I don't know.' Josh said honestly, worry evident in his face.

Nicole turned around and closed the door then went over to the bed to check on Kyle. His eyes were shut and his body lay motionless, bathed in a light sheen of sweat but she could see the rise and fall of his chest and the pulse in the base in neck. They were both faster than they should be but returning to normal. There were small puddles of semen on his chest and naval-less abdomen from where he had come and his erection was now subsiding and lay across his pelvis, the tip still dribbling fluid. He looked so vulnerable lying there, naked and sticky with a subtle pink, post orgasmic blush across his face and chest. His lips were wet and swollen and looked even more pouty than usual and his hair had fallen into his face. She reached down and lovingly smoothed the dark strands off his forehead.

Control of Kyle's body gradually returned to him but he felt so relaxed and content that he did not yet move. His eyes fluttered open to see Nicole's blonde head leaning over him, concern and relief evident on her face. He stared at her through those beautiful blue-green eyes and she was under his spell again. Then he slowly reached out his hand and softly touched her cheek. Her eyes widened in surprise. He moved his thumb and gently stroked it over her bottom lip. She opened her mouth instinctively. Her eyes were locked on his, she couldn't have looked away if she'd wanted to…

'Nicole!' His voice sounded husky as though was about to fall asleep at any moment.

Nicole held her breath as she waited to hear what he was going to say…

'Fear of fear alone is fear of nothing. You taught me that. My scars on the inside have healed. I did it! Thank you.' He smiled at her.

For a second she just stared at him and then she realized that although he had lost his innocence, he had lost none of his faith in other people and he had lost none of the things that made him so special, that made him Kyle. He had trusted her with all his pain, emotion and anguish and he had recalled it for her, relived it for her during their sessions together so that she could help him overcome his fear. He had believed in her and she felt privileged and honoured to know him. He was the most amazing young man she had ever met. He was destined for a higher purpose than he could ever know. Kyle's passion and love would change the world.

The next evening Josh was sitting on his bed reading a comic book when Nicole appeared in his doorway.

'Hey! Can I come in?'

Josh put his comic down in way of an invitation. He had been expecting this all day. Best to get it over with. He took a deep breath and watched as Nicole came over and sat on the edge of his bed. He waited. Nicole didn't speak immediately. It looked as if she didn't quite know what to say. Oh God! This was going to be a trainwreck…

'Josh… ever since that night when Kyle got hurt, I've felt that there has been a distance between us and that we've been growing apart.'

Josh's eyes widened. This wasn't what he was expecting.

'I know I've spent a lot of time with Kyle recently, but I think we both know that he needed it. But that's not to say that I should have ignored you or your views. Kyle told me a lot of things in our sessions together one of which was that I should talk to you about my feelings for you and him.'

Josh rolled his eyes. 'Mom, I'm sorry I accused you of doing stuff with Kyle. I was just jealous of how close you were and I was being a jerk.'

'Yes I know, but I'm sorry I didn't see that at the time. I was so wrapped up in trying to help Kyle get over his fear and pain that I didn't see that maybe you needed help too. What happened to Kyle was terrible, but you witnessed it. You saw those awful things being done to him and couldn't immediately stop it and also couldn't stop him from being hurt. I could see how that could make you feel guilty and also feel jealous because of the attention and help that Kyle was getting when you should have had a chance to talk about your trauma as well.'

'I should have said this earlier to you and I'm sorry for that but I want to thank you for rescuing Kyle and getting him out when you did and staying with him to look after and comfort him. I have never been more proud of you than I was that night when you called me to tell me that Kyle was sick. Kyle may have all these amazing gifts but you did an amazing thing that night which took courage and strength even though you were really scared. To me, that's what makes someone a hero.'

Josh felt tears prick his eyes. He couldn't believe it. Nicole thought he was a hero and that what he did was better than Kyle.

'Although jumping off a building is pretty cool too!' She admitted.

'The Lord giveth and the Lord taketh away!' He said wryly at her.

'I love you Josh.' She said leaning forward and squeezing him on the arm. 'And I'm sorry if I haven't told you that enough or that if you believed I didn't.'

'What about Kyle?' Josh said slowly, not looking at her and tracing patterns on the bedcover with his finger.

'I love him too. Well, it's hard not to, but you're my son, Josh. Nothing can replace that.'

She ran her fingers through his hair. 'So how about you? Do you love Kyle?'

Josh looked at her thoughtfully then slowly nodded.

'What did Dad say about last night?' He asked.

'Nothing! Because I didn't tell him! I thought that you and Kyle should be the ones to break the news if and when you're both ready.'

Josh nodded again. 'Thanks, Mom!'

'And Mom?'

'Yes Josh?'

He leaned forward and hugged her. 'I love you too.'

'I know.' She said pulling him close against her chest and stroking his hair. It had been so long since they had done this. She didn't realize how much she had missed it until now.

'So!' She said smiling at him as they sat back on the bed. 'Who knew that Kyle would be a screamer?'

Josh sighed and smiled. Yeah, who knew!


End file.
